Hell's Warriors: The Fourth Great Shinobi War
by Maiden of the Bloody Rose
Summary: Naruto gets banished from Konoha after bringing back an injured Sasuke. He leaves willingly and never made contact with anyone for 6 years. Now Konoha is on the verge of war with the new and improved Otogakure, Akatsuki, and Kumogakure. They contact the one they need. Hell's King. But what they didn't expect is for their number one knuckle-headed ninja turn into a demon...
1. The Banishment

**A/N I wanted to do this for a LOOONNNNGGGGG time! So please enjoy this story!**

* * *

Naruto carried Sasuke back to Konoha. He was excited on the inside because maybe the villagers won't see him as a demon and will be happy that he brought their "precious" Uchiha back. Maybe Sakura will finally realize that Sasuke isn't good enough for her and go out with Naruto.

When Naruto arrived at the gates of Konoha, everyone looked shocked, angry, or just plain furious. Naruto stopped and laid Sasuke gently on the ground. He looked at the villagers and was shocked to see their face expressions.

He saw Sakura running towards him with a smile on her face but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sasuke. There were only cuts, bruises, and scrapes on his body. Naruto's condition was worse. He had a bleeding lip, a HOLE in his chest, and cuts and bruises on his face and body. His clothes were ripped from Sasuke's kunai's and shuriken's. Sakura knelt next to Sasuke and immediately started to heal him. Then she glared at Naruto.

"Naruto-baka! What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" She screamed standing up. Naruto looked a taken back. "B-but, Sakura-chan. I brought him back. I kept my promise!"

Sakura looked furious. No. She was pissed. "I SAID BRING HIM BACK! NOT HURT HIM!" Her voice was so LOUD that everyone, even the Rookie 9, minus the jounin sensei's, and the one who went on the damn retrieval mission, gathered around them. Ino stood up for Naruto.

"Sakura! At least he brought Sasuke back. If he didn't, then Sasuke would've been worse with that creepy snake guy." Ino frowned at her "best friend/rival". Sakura looked even more pissed.

"If I would have changed the past I could have hoped that Naruto died in the Wave mission against that bitch (Haku), if I could've changed the past I could've let that snake bastard BITE Naruto instead! Why does Sasuke always get the bad luck when Naruto's around? He almost died at the Wave mission against that bitch with Naruto there. Orochimaru bit him when Naruto was there. I should say that Naruto should deserve death!" Sakura screamed. (Can't believe she can "say" that in one breath. Must run in the family.) Most of the villagers cheered. The Rookie 9 gasped. Then Naruto exploded.

"Why! Why do I always get the blame!? I never done anything to you, yet you always blame me! Who was the one who saved you from Gaara? Me! Who was the one who saved your "precious" Sasuke-kun during the Wave mission? Me! I risked my life every mission with you and Kakashi-sensei trying to protect my precious people. I wanted to get stronger to show the world that I'm not the demon! I wanted you to notice me! But what do I get? Nothing! Every morning you always walk towards your "precious" Sasuke-kun and ignore me like I don't even exist! Like I wasn't born! I always tried to get your attention by saying just a simple "good-morning" but you just bash me on the head and say, 'Shut up, Naruto-baka! I hope Sasuke-kun and I were the only one's on this team. You're such a dobe!'" Naruto imitated Sakura's voice perfectly, shocking everyone.

"I just wanted to get some recognition! Do you know how hard I've been through? I was kicked, punched, stabbed, slapped, and ignored when I was a kid. I wasn't born with a mother or a father. I knew my godparents and I knew that they wanted to take me in but the Council didn't allow them to. They tried again and again but the Council kept refusing their guardianship. Even the Old Man couldn't make them change their mind. I was alone with no friends or family. I wondered everyday, 'what did I do to make them hate me? If I did, I don't know what I did to them.'"

Naruto fell on his knees and started to cry. "I just wanted to have someone to love me and be there for me everyday. If you're wondering why I'm hated, it's because I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." The Rookie 9 gasped. Some of the villagers realized their mistakes, while half of the other villagers were still blinded by their own rage. Even Sakura was blinded by her own rage that Naruto hurt her "precious" Uchiha. Ino and Hinata slowly knelt besides Naruto and noticed the hole in his chest.

"Someone get Tsunade-sama! He has a hole in his chest!" Ino screamed. Sakura smirked.

'_This will be the day that the demon dies! Pray your prayers, demon!'_ She thought charging towards Naruto with kunai in hand. Hinata activated her Byakugan and went into her Jyuuken stance. She hit forcefully on Sakura's stomach, making Sakura cough up blood and fall on her knees.

"I won't let you touch Naruto-kun," Hinata said darkly. Ino noticed the situation and ran quickly to get Tsunade. Sakura glared at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Why do you care about the demon? Maybe you can burn in Hell with him," Sakura sneered throwing her kunai at Hinata. Then suddenly a fast blur caught the kunai. It was Naruto.

He looked different though. He had red chakra around him and 2 red chakra tails behind him. The hole on his chest was healing due to the Kyuubi's healing power. His whisker marks were darker and his hair was wilder. He had sharp canine teeth and sharp claws.

"I won't let you hurt one of my precious people. I would gladly see you burn in Hell," He said in a deeper voice. Sakura screamed and charged at him. Naruto punched her in the face and quickly kicked her in the gut. Before the killing blow, Hinata hugged from behind.

"Don't do it Naruto-kun!" She shouted with tears coming out of her eyes. Naruto turned back into his original form and fainted.

"Kill the demon!"

"No! He's just a child!"

"So what? He killed our families!"

"That was the Kyuubi's doing, not the boy!"

Then Tsunade arrived with Ino behind. She quickly grabbed Naruto and thanked Hinata and Ino. She sighed at Sakura and told one of the jounin to bring Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital. (I totally forgot about Sasuke. Sorry…)

(One week later)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Feeling alright?" Tsunade asked him with a sad smile. Naruto got into a standing position and smiled at Tsunade.

"Never been better," He said cheerfully. Tsunade hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was turning blue, then purple and then green. "C-can't…breathe!"

Tsunade smiled sheepishly and let him go. "Sorry. Got a little carried away." Naruto smiled at her. Tsunade stood up and said, "The Council wants to see you."

(Council Room)

Naruto waited patiently for the Council members to speak. Then Danzo smirked and stood up.

"Naruto Uzamaki. The Council has agreed that you will be banished from Konoha due to attacking your teammates, bringing back Sasuke Uchiha "severely" injured, and for releasing the Kyuubi's chakra."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**Ja ne~**

**Please review!**


	2. The Farewell

**Queen-of-Hell98: Yay! Another update!**

**Naruto: What's going to happen to me?**

**Queen-of-Hell98:…um…READ THE STORY!**

**Naruto: (sulks in a corner)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did than Minato would have never died.**

* * *

Shock, disbelief, anger, and pain were on Naruto's face. Tsunade looked pissed off and angry.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU BANISHING HIM? I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE ORDER OR THE DECISION TO DO SO!" She screamed slamming her fist on the table. Poor table…

Naruto looked away. The Elders smirked. "Actually, we can. Since a lot of people already voted for the _demon_ to be banished."

"Before you do so, let me tell him his heritage," a voice said emerging from the shadows. Everyone gasped. It was Jiraiya.

He glared at the Council members for their stupidity and their _blindness_. "What heritage? We were told that his parents died during the Kyuubi attack," one of the villager spoke. Tsunade glared at him. She knew what Jiraiya was planning.

"Do the honor," She said venomously. Jiraiya smirked and walked behind Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, his heritage. And yes. It's true that both of his parents during the Kyuubi attack. His mother died after childbirth due to stress and blood loss and his father died in the Kyuubi attack. First, I'll tell you about his mother. Her name was Uzamaki Kushina, survivor from the now deceased Whirlpool Country. His father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, and Kushina's husband. He was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside his son, Naruto _Namikaze_ Uzamaki. He wanted the village to see him as a hero, but the village saw him as the Kyuubi, not a poor, lonely, and defenseless little boy." Jiraiya smirked, again, at the Council's faces.

Tsunade did the same thing and spoke, "Yeah, you old bastards! You just banished the last heir to the Namikaze clan _and _the Uzamaki clan. Realize your fucking mistake now?"

Danzo looked furious. "You could have told us before!"

Naruto was shocked and happy at the same time he started to cry in Jiraiya's chest.

"I f-finally know my p-parents. Arigato, Ero-sennin. That was the only thing I could ask for," He cried. Jiraiya and Tsunade was shocked. Naruto stopped crying and turned to the Council. "I'm leaving and you will all regret it. I'm also going to restore my clans and continue my parents legacy."

Then he shushined away. Tsunade looked at Danzo with a frown. "The Sandaime wanted it to be a secret since Minato had so many enemies. He didn't want them after his son."

(Konoha Gates)

Naruto stood in front of the gates of Konoha. The Rookie 9 was there including Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, the Ichiraku owner and his daughter, and Sakura. There were also the villagers. Naruto smiled at everyone but frowned at Sakura. Hinata and Ino hugged him with tears. Naruto chuckled.

"Minna, gomen," He said frowning. Shikamaru spoke up. "No, Naruto. It was my fault."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Shikamaru, I hope you change your lazy ways and get together with Temari, Gaara's sister. You look pretty good together." Shikamaru grumbled about troublesome women and blushed slightly. Naruto laughed and turned to the Rookie 9. "I hope you will become fine shinobi someday. I'm rooting for you." They nodded. He turned to Hinata and smiled causing her to blush.

"Hinata-chan, I hope you will become a strong Heiress to the Hyuuga clan and show your father that you can kick ass." Hinata blushed harder and nodded her head in determination. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I knew you trained Sasuke more than me but I didn't want to interfere with the Council. I hope you will be a fine sensei and fulfill my Tou-sans wish." Kakashi looked shocked.

"You mean?"

Naruto nodded. "I am the Fourth Hokage's son."

Kakashi was ashamed and guilty. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't-"

Naruto shook his head. "You didn't know. I understand. I hope you won't go into depression because of that. I know that the Council forced you to teach Sasuke and I know that you feel guilty. I forgive you." Then he turned to Iruka, his father figure. He hugged him.

"I hope to see you in the future, Iruka-sensei. Tell Konohamaru and his friends that I want to see them as fine shinobi someday." Iruka had tears falling from his face. "I will okay? Just be safe."

Naruto nodded and smiled at him. "I'm never going to die and break my promise." Iruka chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair.

Naruto turned to the two Sannin. "Baa-chan, I hope that you will succeed your Hokage duties." Tsunade was crying and crushed Naruto into a hug. Jiraiya and the other men glared at him. '_He's a freaking chick magnet!'_

Naruto was gasping for air after he was released. Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Just don't get hurt okay?" Naruto nodded and smiled. He turned to Jiraiya.

"I'm going to miss you, Ero-sennin. Make some good books for me will ya?" He said with a grin. Jiraiya put him into a headlock. "I'll see you soon, gaki!" Naruto looked up and smiled.

He finally turned to Sakura who was glaring at him. "I hope your "precious" Uchiha wakes up and stop being such an ass. Tell him that I won't save his ass anymore." Sakura growled at him but stayed put.

Naruto walked towards the forest and then turned around.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET BANISHING ME AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I COME BACK!"

Cheers were heard from the crowd and that was the last time they ever saw Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki.

(6 years later: Time Skip)

Tsunade growled in frustration. She couldn't have Jiraiya tell her where Naruto was. He just says two words every time. "He's fine."

Tsunade growled more as the paperworks get growing bigger everyday. She swore that it was magic or something. "Damn, I need-"

BAM! The door opened and a Chunnin walked in. He was from the messaging room. (You know where the hawks come in and give in letters?)

"Hokage-sama! There's terrible news!" He shouted holding up a silver scroll. Tsunade cursed. It was from Kumo.

"What is it?" She asked. "Kumo sended a message stating that they want war." Tsunade sighed. Then another Chunnin walked in.

"Hokage-sama! There's more bad news! The leader of Otogakure wants war along with the Akatsuki!" She shouted with two scrolls in her hands. Tsunade banged her head on her desk.

"GET OUT!" She shouted. The Chunnin were shit scared that they just ran out of the room. "I need some sake," Tsunade muttered.

It was horrible after Naruto was banished. The Wave country stopped their trading after hearing their hero was banished from Konoha. The Snow country stopped cooperating with Konoha resulting in Suna's disbandment of alliance. Yes. It was the worst. Hell mostly all of the country's stopped working with Konoha.

Tsunade looked out the window.

'_Where are you Naruto?'_ He thought.

(Somewhere else)

Blood splattered everywhere as a blade slashed a throat. It was a man. No, a teen boy with a mask.

His mask was pure black with red flames on the bottom with the kanji 'Hell's King' on top of it. He was muscular and fit, with a long katana in his left hand. He wore a long armless black trench cloak with red flames licking the bottom, black gloves with metal braces on it, black baggy pants with 21 scrolls strapped on his belt, and black sandals. He also had a black tattoo of a flame on his left shoulder up to his elbow and a red fox on his right arm. He looked deadly and mysterious.

Then he cut the head off of the body and sealed it in a scroll. The teen disappeared in a black flame.

(Kirigakure)

"Arigato," a man said taking the scroll. He slid a brown bag towards the teen filled with ryo. (I don't know how the system of ryo works so I'm making it up. 1 ryo= $100 in US form. Please bear with me.)

"How much?" the teen asked with a cold voice. The man smirked. "1,000,000,000 ryo." The teen nodded and grabbed the bag.

He left the door with out further notice.

'_The rumors were true. He can kill anyone in less than a minute,_' the man thought. '_No wonder they call him Hell's King.'_

(With the teen)

The teen was walking in the woods with his mask off. He was damn HOT! His spiky blonde hair was messy and framed his face. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, tanned skin, and two odd eyes. One was crystal blue while the other was red with a faint scar. The strange thing was that it had a slit in the middle.

Yes. It was Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki. The Hell King. He was also 4 other different SSS-ranked missing-nin.

Hell's Illusionist.

Hell's Samurai.

Death Angel and…

The Demon of the West.

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you very much!**

**Another update! WOOHOO!**

**Please vote!**

**Ja ne~**


	3. The Clash Between Old Friends

**A/N The next chapter will have one of them appear when he- OOPS! Not going to tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter! Hehehe…**

**Also, Naruto will be VERY smart and God-like. He will be dark and sort of evil too! He will be slightly crazy or psychotic I would say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Tsunade and Jiraiya could've stayed behind and took care of Naruto.**

**Jutsus will be made up and in English since I don't know much of them in Japanese. Some jutsus I know will be in Japanese though. Some will be made up. Please bear with me. If you have any useful jutsus in Japanese I would appreciate it!**

* * *

Naruto walked slowly in the woods. He wore a different outfit this time since he's in the form of Hell's Illusionist.

Naruto wore a long sleeveless purple trench cloak with a purple swirl in the middle and dark purple pants. He had purple fingerless gloves with silver metal braces, black shinobi sandals, and 7 purple scrolls strapped on his waist with a kanji on all of them. ILLUSION. Naruto still had the black tattoo but the fox tattoo turned into purple since he didn't want people know he was also Hell's King. That would cause uproar and more hunter-nins will go after him.

Naruto had a mask hanging loosely on his right hip that looked so mysterious. It was dark purple with a purple swirl in the middle. It also had the kanji 'Hell's Illusionist'.

Naruto sighed when he heard a group of people running behind. He quickly put on his mask and turned around for the unexpected visitors. Naruto sensed 5 familiar chakra's and tensed.

It has been a long time since he has seen his old "friends". 5 Konoha ANBU surrounded Naruto. Two people had a mask that represented a wolf. One person had a mask of a cat. Another person had a mask of a snake and the person next to her had a mask of a rabbit. The last person had a mask of an eagle.

Naruto studied them. The two people with the wolf masks were obviously Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, both heir to their houses and clan. The one with the snake was definitely Anko, Konoha's Snake Mistress. (Anko will be in ANBU in this story) The one with the cat mask was Ten-Ten, a weapon user in Konoha. The one with the rabbit mask was Ino, the Yamanaka heir and a mind-user. The last one was Shikamaru, the heir to the Nara clan and a shadow-user.

"What to you want?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice. He saw Ino shiver and Ten-Ten itching for her kunai. He smirked under his mask.

Shikamaru (They still have their masks on) stepped forward and said in a lazy tone, "The Godaime sent us to retrieve you so you can help in the war against Kumo, Oto, and the Akatsuki."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "There is only two members left in the Akatsuki right now. Tobi, A.K.A Madara Uchiha, and Zetsu. They didn't send the letter at all. It was a fake that was made with the strongest genjutsu to conceal the fake scroll from the Godaime. It was sent to scare the Godaime and make the Village Hidden in the Leaf feel scared and weak. I think your village is pathetic."

Ino, Anko, and Ten-Ten growled at him. SSS-ranked missing-nin or not, they want to kick this guys ass and kick him to Hell and back.

Shikamaru was confused. "Uchiha Madara? I thought he was dead. And what do you mean that only two members are left? How do you know all of this?"

"Maa, maa. You ask a lot of questions for an ANBU. Uchiha Madara is immortal and I want to find out why. There are four members left from the Akatsuki, but one of the members, Konan quit the team and became the leader of Kirigakure. I killed the rest of the Akatsuki, except for Itachi. I found him before his little brother, Sasuke, killed him. I helped him and he became loyal to me. I know everything since I spied on them most of the time."

The ANBU were shocked. This person killed almost all of the Akatsuki. Now they were scared shitless. "No wonder Sasuke was injured so badly," Ino muttered.

Naruto grinned under his mask. "I can do more damage then that."

Neji and Hinata charged at Naruto with their palms raised. "Matte!" Shikamaru shouted. But it was to late. Hinata got kicked in the stomach and Neji was thrown to a tree. The ANBU stared at him with open mouths that were thankfully covered by their masks.

Naruto smirked and took out a purple scroll. He unraveled it and purple mist began to form. It was a well-made katana with a long white blade with a purple handle. There were purple lines swirling around the blade and had the kanji 'Poison Mist'.

Ten-Ten was awed and feared at the sight of the sword. She took out the ANBU katana and took a stance. Naruto tested the blade and nodded approvingly. He took a stance for the style he created with the swords Summoning Contract. The Serpent.

Shikamaru took out his trench knives and forced chakra into it. Ino took out her kunai and went into a defensive stance along with Anko. Hinata and Neji stood up and went into the Hyuuga signature stance, Jyuuken.

Naruto smirked. One-vs.-Five. This will be fun. Neji was the first one to charge and activated his Byakugan. He widened his eyes. He can barely see the missing-nins chakra. He smirked. This will be one hell of a fight.

He palm-striked at Naruto who dodged with ease. "Ehh. I thought you would be better than this, Hyuuga-san." Everyone widened their eyes. He knew?

Neji growled. He put more pressure in to his palms and striked faster than before. Naruto smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

He caught Neji's hand and threw him at a tree. He was about to slash him when Hinata barged in. "Don't lay a finger on him." She activated her Byakugan.

Ever since Naruto left, she became more determined to train and show her father whose boss and that she's not weak. Now she improved more and was respected by the clan.

"Jyuuken!" Hinata shouted. Naruto smiled under his mask and bent behind his back, his head almost touching the ground. He slashed Hinata's stomach and threw her into a tree.

Unfortunately, her attack slightly cracked his mask and he cursed at the female Hyuuga. He didn't want them to know his true identity. Hinata was clutching her stomach and healed herself with a simple medical jutsu. But the pain didn't go away. The wound was gone, but the pain wasn't. She panted on the ground and Ino assisted her. She turned to Naruto and glared at him under her mask.

"What did you do to her?" She growled. Naruto shrugged.

"This blade was made by the Serpents themselves. The blade have poison secretly hidden in the blade and can kill the person if I command the poison to do so. But since I'm so soft, I'll just torture her with the poison."

Ino growled and charged at him. Ino took out a kunai and threw it at him with deadly accuracy.

"Seems you are a worthy opponent, Yamanaka-san," Naruto smirked under his mask. Ino widened her eyes. Seriously. How does he know them? And how come she feels that she knows him? Naruto swung his sword at the kunai, slicing it in half. Everyone eyes widened.

Shikamaru and Anko charged at him with their weapons in hand. Anko released snakes from her sleeves and Shikamaru attack him with his trench knives.

Naruto cursed. He made a cross with his fingers and said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Three perfect clones of him appeared and nodded. They formed a square and started to do hand seals with deadly speed along with the real Naruto. Ten-Ten charged at him with her katana raised and Neji with his stance ready.

'Naruto' swiftly kicked Ten-Ten into the square and grabbed Neji's hand to slam him into the formation.

All of the Naruto smirked under their masks. The real one walked forward.

"This is the reason why I'm called 'Hell's Illusionist'. I am stronger than that pathetic Genjutsu Mistress in Konoha. Yuuhi Kurenai, was it?"

Hinata trembled in rage when he insulted her former sensei. Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers. Hinata doubled over in pain and clutched her stomach. She panted and her mask slowly slipped off revealing pale lavender eyes and a very pale face. The venom was rushing in her system in a fast pace.

"HINATA!" Ino and Ten-Ten screamed. They tried to move but noticed they were stuck onto the floor like glue. One of the Naruto clones shook his finger.

Hinata fainted from exhaustion and pain. Naruto smirked and returned to the formation.

He did the same hand signs again with the clones. Ushi (**Ox/cow**), Tora (**Tiger**), Uma (**Horse**), Mi (**Snake**), Inu(**Dog**), Tori (**Bird**), Saru (**Monkey**), Hitsuji (**Ram**).

"This is my strongest Genjutsu that I've created. You won't escape it and each one of you will face your fears," Naruto said smirking.

Everyone shook in fear. They were in total shit right now. Naruto smiled cruelly.

'_I wish you were here Kyuubi. You could've laughed at their face,'_ He thought sadly. Kyuubi disappeared after he drained all of his chakra when he was 16. He was a good friend and father-like figure to him. Now he will avenge him by killing these Konoha ANBU. Because, HE was the new Kyuubi after all.

(Konoha: Tsunade's Office)

Jiraiya barged in with a panic look on his face. Tsunade noticed the look and stared sternly at him. "What is it Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya has been acting weird for the past week. He didn't stop by for sake or even drink one and said that he had something important to do. She thought that he was just peeking at the women in the bathhouses when she was shocked to not hear any complaints from the women section. He even stopped peeping and writing those books those men called 'true literature that was a gift from Kami.'

Jiraiya was panicking because of Naruto. He sensed that Naruto would do something that would hurt someone. He placed a seal on him when he was 14 so he can locate wherever he is and see how he was doing. Now he sensed dark chakra from his student. Kyuubi's chakra that was now rightfully his.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and said, "Send reinforcements to where ANBU Team 5 is located. I sense trouble."

Tsunade was shocked but nodded since she trusted his instincts.

"Neko, Saru, collect Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Tell them to come immediately or else they will have D-ranked missions for two years," Tsunade ordered. Two ANBU members appeared and bowed. Then they shushined out of the office.

(With Naruto)

"**Demon Art: Arising Hell!**" Naruto shouted.

Everyone's eyes glazed over as they slumped on the ground. They were stuck in a genjutsu.

(Ino's Genjutsu)

Ino was standing on top of black water and looked frantically around. Everywhere was black and red. '_It's Hell_,' she thought. Then she saw a figure walking towards her. It was the missing-nin. His sword was in his hand as blood trickled down on the floor. He was covered in blood. Lots of blood.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san. I have been waiting for you," He said in a soft voice. Ino shook in fear. What does he want from her?

Naruto smiled from under his mask. He raised his blade and pointed it towards her. "Shall we sit down and chat?"

Then a black shadowy chair appeared out of nowhere and Ino was pulled towards it. She couldn't control her body as she tried to walk away from it. She failed. Her wrists were strapped on the chair and her ankles were chained to the chair as if it were connected.

Naruto slowly walked towards her and stopped. Ino gasped when she saw Konoha burning towards the ground. It was horrifying.

"You want to know what's more horrifying? Losing someone dear and precious towards you," Naruto said softly making chills go up in her spine. Ino shook her head. This wasn't real! Not real at all! But it looks so real she thought she was captured.

Then the scene changed into a dungeon that only ANBU can walk into. Then her best friend Sakura appeared chained to the wall. "Sakura?"

Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers. Sakura looked blurry for a second and then she looked totally different. Ino gasped.

Her clothes were ripped and torn. Her hair was covered with dried blood as a trickle of it ran down her face. Cuts, bruises, and burn marks were on her face, arms, and legs. Ino shook in fear and rage. "What the hell did you do bastard!? Release me now!"

Naruto didn't reply as he kneeled next to Sakura. Ino gasped.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She shouted as she tried to get off the chair. Key word: tried. The straps became tighter and blood slowly came out of her wrists.

Naruto smirked as he snapped. Ino's mask cracked and the pieces shattered on to the floor. "Much more better. I don't know why you would hide that beautiful face of yours." Ino shook in fear. She HATED rapists. After that incident when she was 15 until Asuma saved her. She didn't walk home alone after that night.

Naruto smirked. "Ahh…I see. You hate rapists? Let me give you a small gift before I leave." He dug into Ino's mind and unlocked a door that was tainted black and had the kanji 'Forbidden.'

The scene changed to an alley that Ino knew too much. That day was the worst.

She saw herself walk casually from the alley when she saw a hand grab her mouth. Naruto snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of the horrifying scene. Ino saw herself being pushed to the wall as the man ripped her clothes, leaving her bra and underwear on.

"My, my. What a beautiful body you have there, sweetie. Lets have some fun shall we?" The man whispered in Ino's ear. Ino saw herself try to scream but the man pinned her down, touching her body and licking her neck while covering her mouth. Then Asuma appeared glaring at the man with pure hatred and anger.

Ino tried to look away but she couldn't. Then everything went black before she heard the missing-nin. "Life is never fair, Ino-san."

(Shikamaru's Genjutsu)

Shikamaru looked around. He was standing on red water that looked like blood. He looked around and saw that everywhere was covered in blood. He trembled in fear. Then he saw the missing-nin raise his sword over a body. A body he knew too much. His girlfriend, Temari. He tried to move but to no avail. He watched as the missing-nin stab the sword downwards to Temari's chest.

Shikamaru tried to look away but he was frozen like a block of ice. He stared in horror as the ninja kept stabbing Temari in the chest. The ninja turned towards him and he could feel that the missing-nin was smirking.

Naruto could feel the crimson liquid splatter on his body. He enjoyed it, even though it wasn't real. He turned slowly towards Shikamaru. He smirked.

"You love her don't you? Why would you waste your own life for this girl anyways?" He asked softly. (I can totally imagine this and Naruto sounds creepy with a soft voice when he's going crazy) Shikamaru shook in rage and hatred.

"You don't know how it feels when someone close to you die. It's like a stab in a chest and can change you mentally and physically. I don't know, but did you kill your family? For revenge or are you just a cold-blooded monster?"

Naruto was slightly surprised and sad. He looked at Shikamaru and snapped his fingers. Shikamaru's mask cracked and shattered onto the floor like glass. Shikamaru was shocked. Naruto said, "That is how you feel when your life is torn apart. That is how you feel when you lose who you are. That is how you feel when you don't know yourself anymore even if you tried. I never had a family, but I had a close friend who died trying to survive. People around me have died. I didn't want this life to begin with but I had no choice. Later on, I have learned to love killing, the dying breath of a victim, the vile crimson liquid on my hands as I slowly take a life away. That is how I lived after I was banished from my own village."

Shikamaru looked shocked and pitied the teen. Naruto slightly smiled under his mask. "I think I'll trust you, Shikamaru-san. I hope you keep it a secret and forgive me." Naruto slowly raised his hand onto his mask and took it off.

Shikamaru was dumbfounded. "N-N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sadly at his best friend. Shikamaru was the only one who truly understood him before he was banished and knew his true self.

"It has been a long time, ne, Shikamaru-san?" He said.

"But…what happened to you?" Shikamaru said. The scene changed into nothing. They were surrounded by deep darkness.

"Please ask Jiraiya-sama. He knows everything besides I don't want to explain. It hurts, you know?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"Then why do you act like this?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto smile faltered.

"I have to have people fear me for my own survival. It is the way of a shinobi." Shikamaru nodded and smiled to see his friend back.

"Hurry up. They are arriving. Just tell only Jiraiya what I said or else I'll do my most powerful genjutsu on you," Naruto said smiling as he put his mask back on.

"What about the others? And I thought this was your most powerful genjutsu," Shikamaru asked. Naruto sweatdropped.

"This is my weakest genjutsu. The others are fine, although Ino will get some mental trauma, anyways tell Jiraiya to meet me at Suna tomorrow at 3 p.m. sharp or I'll give him a genjutsu that will make him suffer," Naruto said darkly at the end.

Shikamaru pitied the Sannin and nodded. "How strong are you Naruto?"

Naruto stared at him before saying, "You will find out soon my dear friend."

He disappeared and before he could ask if he would accept the request everything went black for Shikamaru.

(Hospital)

Hinata was rushed quickly to a hospital room to get the poison extracted. For some odd reason, it started to slow down and got out of her system so the nurses treated her other wounds.

Anko, Ten-Ten, and Neji were rushed off to a hospital room for rest and privacy. Ino was sleeping on a hospital bed from a mental trauma and was in a small coma for a week.

Shikamaru stayed behind since he only got a bruise from Naruto's kick. (It's strange you know? Shikamaru is always the one who doesn't get injured mostly at all. He only got a broken pinkie from the Sasuke retrieval mission for crying out loud!) He explained everything to Tsunade and went off to a private room to talk to Jiraiya.

After Jiraiya put on a silence seal Shikamaru started to talk.

"It's about Naruto."

* * *

**Finally! It took me so long to think of this. If you want to know about Anko, Neji, and Ten-Ten's genjutsu...then gather it from the clues along the way. :3 Please review!**

**You can ask me questions if you like!**

**Ja ne~**

Paste your document here...


	4. The Meeting

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE WHAT? THREE MONTHS? I HAD TO DO TWO NYSSMA'S, BUNCHES OF PROJECTS FROM SCHOOL, AN ABUNDANCE OF SCHOOL HOMEWORK, AND I HAD A LOT OF PRESSURE FROM TUTORS! AGAIN I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I'LL UPLOAD 3 CHAPTERS TO MAKE IT UP! AGAIN I'M SORRY!**

**ALSO I DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS FOR NARUTO! **

**Well, the past pairing was a bit kyuunaru, but I won't go further into detail in that. On with the story!**

**Note: I don't own Naruto and I may upload a new story I have in mind. Look for it!**

**

* * *

**

(Konoha: With Jiraiya and Shikamaru)

"Naruto… has changed when he left Konoha. His love for the village evaporated into thin air and he wanted no relations with Konoha anymore," Jiraiya explained sadly. Shikamaru was baffled and slightly outraged that the village would do this to Naruto. He blamed it on the village for mistreating his friend so badly to make him turn on them and change so greatly. Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto trained hard everyday until it was 4 a.m. in the morning. He wouldn't eat, sleep, drink, or even speak. Just ANBU hand signals like he's in the Third Great Shinobi War or something. Heck he wouldn't even look at me or tell me how he learned the ANBU hand signals." Shikamaru widened his eyes. That wasn't the Naruto he knew. Well, he _used_ to know after the damn Council banished him for something he didn't do and could control.

Jiraiya looked out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. "He changed…changed too much."

Shikamaru sighed and looked out the window. '_Judging by the sun's position it's almost 3 p.m. troublesome.' _He sighed and looked at Jiraiya.

He spoke, "You can tell me about Naruto later. You have a deadline. Naruto said to meet him at the Suna gate at 3 p.m. sharp or else he'll torture you with his strongest genjutsu." Jiraiya paled instantly and you could see sweat falling down on the side of his face. He gulped and chuckled nervously. "I'm dead. I'm soooo dead." Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Meet back here at 9 p.m. sharp tonight," Jiraiya shouted while jumping out the window leaving a perplexed Shikamaru behind. Shikamaru sighed and looked lazily at the ceiling. '_Naruto… How strong are you? Tch… troublesome blonde.'_ Shikamaru sighed again and walked out the door. On his face, you could see a hint of a smile.

(Suna Gate: 3 p.m.)

Naruto disguised himself in a henge as a regular Suna civilian. His normally spiky blonde hair turned into a shaggy brown and his eyes turned brown. His usual shinobi attire turned into a loose white-buttoned down shirt with a brown vest over it and baggy black pants along with brown sandals. He had a loose brown bag over his shoulder and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. His hair covered his eyes as he looked down at the ground. Naruto smirked slightly. '_He's late… I'll have pleasure when I persecute him.' _Then there was a huge puff of smoke in front of him and the Toad Sage appeared before him. Naruto smiled slightly and looked up. "You're… late." Jiraiya fell down on the ground with anime tears and started to beg for forgiveness. "Please! Please! Please! Please!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Fine! Just shut up and follow me!" He snapped. Jiraiya stopped and breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto smirked. "On second thought, maybe I should." Jiraiya shaked his hands together and said, "I'll do anything! Just don't!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Okay. Don't write your perverted series for a year or peek in the women bathhouse for the same time."

Jiraiya wept on the ground while rocking back and forth. Naruto smirked and said, "Let's go. He's waiting." Jiriaya sighed and followed Naruto to the HIdden Sand Village while cying over his series and cursing the blonde at the same time.

(Konoha)

Shikamaru walked lazily in the hospital to visit his teammate, Ino. He asked the nurse where she was and walked his way. Jiriaya's voice started to ring in his head. _"He changed…changed too much."_ Shikamaru sighed and walked through the door to visit Ino.

(Ino's Room)

Shikamaru sat down on a chair next to Ino's bed and stared at the vase with flowers. Her parents visits her frequently everyday trying to see if their daughter was okay. Ino had wires on her arms and on her head to check her brain waves for any trauma from the incident. Shikamaru sighed. He was startled when he heard a voice, "It was Naruto, wasn't it?" Ino was awake, staring at the ceiling. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" Ino chuckled dryly. "I overheard on a mission." Shikamaru sighed. "Tell me."

Ino sighed. "Remember when I came back in a coma a few weeks ago?" Shikamaru nodded.

(Flashback)

_"I'll get some water, okay?" Ino said to her team as she stood up. Her team consisted of Chikako ("clever" in Japanese) Hanarashi, Akio ("bright boy" in Japanese) Fujita, Haya ("quick" or "light" in Japanese) Suzuki, Juro ("best wishes: long life" in Japanese) Matsumoto, and Yemon ("guarding the gate" in Japanese) Yoshida. _

_"Sure! Go on ahead!" Akio said cheerfully. He had brown hair with his bangs covering his right side like Ino, green eyes, fit body, and looked very energetic. He had the ANBU uniform on and a racoon mask. _

_"Just don't get lost!" Haya said. She had long blonde hair in a bun, blue eyes that reminds Ino of Naruto but more lighter, skinny but fit body, and looked very kind. She had the ANBU uniform and a cheetah mask. Ino smiled and said, "Don't worry. As long as you're on your guard I'm fine." Chikako, Juro, and Yemon chukled. _

_Chikako was a bit short for her age, only 5'3 ft tall, with short purple hair and purple eyes. She wore the ANBU uniform and had the dolphin mask. Juro was tall with messy black hair and gray eyes. He wore the ANBU uniform and had the turtle mask. Yemon was tall with black hair that had red highlights and brown eyes. He wore the ANBU uniform and had the skunk mask. _

_Ino smiled and walked away to find a river for water. _

_Sooner or later, Ino found a river that had no bad stuff in it and started to fill up the bottles. Then she heard footsteps from across the river. (__She has good hearing skill__) She quickly gathered the bottles, sealed them in a scroll, and jumped up on a nearby tree._

_She supressed her chakra so noone would notice her. Then she heard voices. One of them sounded familiar to her. _

_"Did you get the information?" a voice asked quietly. _

_"Hai," another voice whispered._

_"Did you get caught?"_

_"No."_

_"Good work. Where's the scroll?"_

_Ino heard the crumpling of paper a few seconds later. _

_"Farewell. Naruto-sama will be pleased with the information." Ino widened her eyes at the name._

_"Wait. I sense something."_

_Ino cringed. The last thing she saw were red blazing Sharingan eyes._

_(_Flashback end)

Shikamaru nodded his head. "The doctors said that you suffered mental trauma at that time."

Ino sighed. Shikamaru looked out the window. "That doesn't explain how you knew that it was Naruto."

Ino chuckled. "My senses were telling me that he was familiar to me."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Your senses are always right."

_(_Suna)

Naruto walked calmly through the bustling streets of Suna with Jiraiya behind him.

Naruto nodded in greeting to those who greeted him along with Jiraiya. Naruto then stopped in front of a bar. It was small with very little people in it and had the headline that said, "Hanarashi's Lounge." Naruto then walked inside along with Jiraiya following behind. Naruto sat down in a secluded area with Jiraiya in front of him.

Jiraiya sighed. "I thought I told you not to hurt any of the Konoha shinobi." Naruto chuckled and ordered sake.

"I was bored. There's not much fun around the area I was in." The sake came in and Naruto nodded in thanks while giving the waiter money. Naruto poured sake in a small cup and started to drink. Jiraiya sighed.

"Konoha's desperate you know? They really need the Hell's King, Hell's Illusionist, Hell's Samurai, Death Angel, and the Demon of the West on their side."

Naruto scoffed and poured more sake in the cup. "What makes them think that they would have _them _on their side?"

Jiraiya gulped. "Uhh…well you see. I told them that one of my spy got info on them and said that he was a former Konoha shinobi and that he made an abundance of allies with other shinobi villages."

Naruto calmly drank all of his sake and set it down on the table. Jiraiya started to sweat and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You told them that they were former Konoha shinobi's and made many alliances with other shinobi villages did you know?" Naruto said softly. Jiraiya gulped. Naruto's brown eyes then flashed red and he growled. Canine teeth were visible in his mouth. He grabbed Jiraiya's shirt and pulled him closer to his face with his teeth bared.

"You discourteous fool! You made a very blundering mistake you know? How dare you disregard my wishes? You blasted, inexcusable, censurable, unforgivable, disgraceful, unacceptable, discreditable, ignoble, lowly, degenerate, inferior, menial mortal!"

Jiriaya gulped. '_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Did he say all of that in one breath?' _Naruto snarled and then threw Jiraiya back down in his seat. Naruto sat back down and his eyes turned back to normal along with his teeth. He crossed his arms and stared intently at Jiraya's face with no emotion in his eyes that creeped Jiraiya out. Then he grinned and an insane glint appeared in his eyes. Jiraiya shivered and prayed for a miracle.

"Naruto-sama," a voice said quietly. Jiraiya mentally sighed in relief. Naruto looked up and under the darkness he saw the red Sharingan eyes spinning very furiously.

He smiled at the disguised stranger. "Long time no see, Itachi-san."

(Konoha)

Shikamaru walked in the Hokage's office for the upcoming mission he has to take part in after he said good-bye to Ino. He sighed. "Life is such a drag."

"Well, life with me isn't a drag is it, Shika-kun?" a female voice asked. Shikamaru looked up and smiled at the person who said it.

It was a girl with dark green eyes and blond hair, which was gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. She wore a black robe that reached down her legs with slits along the side and a revealing neckline. A red sash was tied around her waist and black gloves adorned her hands along with a Suna headband on her forehead. She also had a huge fan on her back.

"Hey, Temari. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked casually. Temari, as the girl who was refered to, grinned. "I'm just here to talk to the Hokage."

Shikamaru frowned. "You're not supposed to be her, you know that right?" Temari scoffed. "Just because Suna is no longer allianced with Konoha doesn't mean I can't visit."

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Same old Temari. Tch. Never changed a bit." Temari grinned. "Well, I gotta go. The Godaime is waiting." Shikamaru smiled. "Catch you later." Temari grinned and walked towards the Hokage's Tower.

(Suna- Bar)

Naruto moved over to let Itachi sit down. Itachi nodded in thanks and sat down. He removed his hood very slowly in case there was anyone that knew him but Naruto said, "Suna knows. They won't arrest you or anything of the sort." Itachi looked relieved and took off his hood. He had dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his all-black cloak that framed his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair, that was obscured by his cloak. Naruto sighed and drank his sake. He looked at Jiraiya with intense eyes. "Don't think I'm not done yet. You're torture is just beginning." Jiraiya gulped and started to sweat even more. Itachi looked between them with slight confusion in his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have to read the report." Jiraiya chuckled nervously for a few seconds and then turned serious.

Itachi nodded and took out a scroll from his pocket. The scroll was thin with gold and red linings on the side. It had the kanji "禁止される" (Forbidden) on it and a symbol on top that looked like a rose with several thorns around it along with several leaves around it.

Itachi gave it to Naruto while bowing slightly in respect. Naruto took it and started to unseal it with his blood. Itachi then asked a question. "Na- I mean, Haru-sama, why do you disguise yourself if Suna already knows your secret?" Naruto chuckled. "Konoha is secretly sending their ninaja's here since they are very suspicious that the Village Hidden in the Sand has their 'favorite knuckle-headed ninja' as they said it." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. Naruto then opened the scroll and started to read. He then sightly widened his eyes in shock and surprise. Jiraiya noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and handed him the letter. The letter read:

_Dear Naruto-sama,_

_I come with urgent news from Otogakure. They have created a new machine called S4-63 which can allow them to control any living thing they want. The Otokage is now searching for a new host after he failed to achieve Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. I've heard from the Otokage that he will try to look for the Hell's King, Hell's Illusionist, Hell's Samurai, Death Angel, and the Demon of the West so they can be on they can be on his side to help him with the war by using this machine. He also told me that it's a top secret assignment for him and to everyone else who are part of the shinobi race in Otogakure. Since I helped create this machine, I can disable it for you if that is what you wish. Please be careful, Naruto-sama. The Otokage hired expert trackers and hunters to find you. They are scattered everywhere, even in Suna and Konoha! Please reply soon and stay safe._

_ Best wishes, _

_Kabuto Yakushi_

Jiraiya widened his eyes in surprise. He looked up and said, "What do we do?" Naruto thought for a moment and then smirked. He looked at Itachi and asked, "Does the mark work?" Itachi nodded and replied, "It works proficiently, Haru-sama. Why do you ask?"

Naruto smirked and started to close his eyes. "We're going to call all of my subordinates and-" He snapped his eyes opened which were now blood red with a demonic slit in the middle. "We're going to combat!"

* * *

**A/N HAHAHA! Please excuse the dramatic effect with the eye part. I thought it would be cool. Now, we will meet again in the next chapter. **

**Yes, Kabuto is Naruto's spy for Oto which I will explain later. Actually, he has ALOT of spies scattered around the shinobi nations, even the meaningless countries.**

**What is the mark Naruto was talking about?**

**Next chapter is on the next page which will tell all!**

**Please review! Again, I'm sorry! Also, I changed the title since the old one is so… blah!**


	5. The Feud Between Suna and Konoha

**A/N On with the chapter!**

**Damn, I have to think of 50 Japanese names.**

**

* * *

**

Jiraiya looked at Naruto like he was insane. "Why do you want to go to war? Do you want to die or something? Screw that! Are you mad! If you are I'll say you're mad as a hatter!"

Naruto stared at him lazily and said, "One, I want all of the crisis to end once and for all. Two, I can't die. Three, yes I'm mad as you can see. Four, thank you for the comment." Jiraiya's jaw's dropped and stared at Naruto with bulging eyes. Naruto then looked at Itachi. "Let me see the mark."

Itachi nodded and removed his cloak revealing a black shirt with the same symbol as the scroll on his back and black pants with a kunai holster on his right thigh. He had fit build with a toned chest but his skin was still pale. Itachi started to roll up his left sleeve revealing a symbol that looked like a cross (On my profile) with thin ribbons around it. It had the kanji "再生" (Rebirth) on it. Naruto started to make a few hand seals that were unknown to Itachi or Jiraiya. Then he said, "**Transmission initiate!**" Itachi's mark started to glow with a red aura. Itachi grunted slightly in pain. Naruto grinned. "The good thing is that you can bear the pain!"

Itachi's mark then stopped glowing and the kanji started to turn red. Naruto nodded in approval. Jiraiya grinned in pride.

(Lesson 1: The Mark)

POOF! A whiteboard appeared and a smaller version of the Uchiha was there. It was Chibi Itachi! He cleared his throat and started to explain the concept of "The Mark".

"The mark, Naruto-sama was talking about, is originally called the **'****Fukyuu'** which means immortal. It is designed to track down his subordinates wherever they are if he only activates it. It also makes the subordinates submit their loyalty to him and also makes them immortal. Naruto can contact them through the mark like a telepathic link and can tell them what to do if they are getting caught with no suspicions at all or tell them to come to him in case of a meeting. This seal is inserted onto the host's right or left shoulder with a special brush that Naruto-sama created. He can swiftly draw the design that best fits the host with a written kanji on it. If he dies then the **fukyuu** will disappear and we will all die. It can also store up our chakra in case for emergency and cannot be seen by anyone else until the host sends chakra to that spot to reveal it. The **fukyuu** is normally designed for those who are devoted to Naruto-sama and will do whatever he pleases with no comments. This seal was designed when Naruto-sama was only 14-years-old."

Chibi Itachi then took a deep breath and said, "Am I done?" Then the author appears and says, "Yep. Here's your prize!" She takes out a box of pocky. Chibi Itachi's eyes starts to become sparkly and light shined down on the box of pocky. He licked his lips and screamed, "POCKY!" Then he lunged and started to devour every pocky stick he took hold of. The author sweatdropped.

(End lesson)

(The Map of the Shinobi Nations)

A mixture of red, blue, green, brown, and every possible colors you can think of started to glow in different locations on the map. Nobody noticed except for Kami-sama who stared at it like it was the coolest thing he's ever seen in his eternal life.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto nodded his head and then told Itachi to roll down his sleeve. Itachi then said, "When will they arrive?" Naruto sighed. "It might take them 2 days depending on their locations, but the one's that are near here will take about 3 or 4 hours."

Itachi nodded and put his hand in his pocket on the cloak. Then he took out a box of pocky and started to munch on the sweet treat. Naruto and Jiraiya stared at him. Itachi shrugged and said, "To kill time." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "By eating pocky?" Itachi shrugged and continued to munch on his favorite treat.

(3 hours later)

Jiraiya was sleeping with his head on the table and snoring very quietly since Naruto started hitting him with a baseball bat when he snored too loud. Itachi was on his 47th box of pocky and Naruto was taking a nap with a hat covering his face. Then Itachi heard an explosion outside and heard people screaming. Naruto bolted up and looked outside the window. "Holy-"

BOOM! Naruto, Itachi and Jiraiya got smashed to the wall because of the explosion near the bar. The bartender started to scream like a girl and ran outside of the bar. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up while dusting his clothes. Itachi stood up and did the same thing while Jiraiya were seeing stars.

"Are you okay, Haru-sama?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded his head and then heard another explosion. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted. BOOM!

Naruto got blasted away along with his two companions. Naruto's henge started to fade revealing his true form. His eyes changed back and his teeth turned slightly canine. The whisker marks on his cheek looked more feral and wild. His clothes changed to his regular clothes which consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt that had a zipper in the middle, black pants with a sword on his left hip, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals.

Itachi looked around for the cause of the ruckus while Jiraiya was trying to get out of his own little world. Naruto used a very dirty swear word and then ran out of the now destroyed bar. Itachi and Jiraiya followed pursuit. Naruto saw Gaara protecting his village along with Kankuro. He ran towards them and shouted, "What the hell is going on?" Kankuro grunted while trying to use his puppets to save a group of children from a falling building.

Garra's eyes were blazing with rage. "It's Otogakure. They're invading the village."

(Konoha: Hokage's Tower)

Temari walked up to the hokage's door and said to the ANBU guards, "I'm the Kazekage's representative. The Godaime asked for me to come here." The ANBU guards checked for any lies or fake illusions but found none so they let her in. Temari grinned and opened the door. She walked in to see the Godaime filling out paperwork with a bottle of sake next to her while cursing at the work she was doing. Temari sweatdropped.

The Godaime had a violet rhombus on her forehead, which was a chakra gathering point known as the Yin seal. She had fair skin and brown eyes. Her bangs were parted in the middle and fell down the sides of her face. She had long blonde hair tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color as the seal on her forehead. She wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ (kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wore open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish in red.

Temari sat down on a chair in front of the Godaime and cleared her throat. The Godaime looked up and laughed nervously. "You must be the Kazekage's sister and the advisor of Sunagakure, Temari, right?"

Temari remembering her manners replied, "Hai, Godaime-sama." The Godaime laughed and said, "Just call me Tsunade." Temari nodded and smiled.

"Why did you call me here, Tsunade-sama?" She asked with slight suspicion.

Her suspicion was confirmed when Tsunade's face turned serious and she leaned her head on her hands which were crossed in front of her face. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

(Suna)

Naruto dodged another punch by doing a sidestep and swiped the enemy's legs with his right knee. He then grabbed the ninja's throat, threw him in the air, jumped, and then slammed his right leg on the ninja's chest making a huge crater where the enemy fell. He landed on the ground and said, "Mada mada dane." (You still have a long way to go)

Itachi blocked a series of kunai's with his own and then started to do handseals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Itachi then breathed a huge ball of fire at the enemy's, making all of them incinerate into ashes. Itachi smirked and started to fight other enemies.

"Now, now, why should I fight such a pretty lady like you?" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin. The enemy he was fighting was an Oto kunoichi that had long black hair in a bun with piercing green eyes. She was beautiful but deadly.

She snarled and said, "Hope you burn in hell!" She then charged at Jiraiya and did a round-house kick to his face. The Toad Sannin slammed into a wall and started to shake his head to get rid of the stars.

He then stood up and his face turned serious. "WHAT HAPPENED TO RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS!" Jiraiya shouted as he appeared behind the kunoichi. Before she even knew what was going on, she found herself on the floor in her own puddle of blood. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "Man, what happened to respecting your elders these days?"

Naruto smirked as he killed his 30th victim while he sliced off the enemy's head with his katana. He ran to help whoever needed it until he stopped by at an empty alley. He slowly walked in and whispered, "Kabuto, come out." A cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows and you can see a gleam under the hood.

"It has been a while, Naruto-sama."

(Konoha: Hokage's Office)

Temari raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's question. "What reason do you have that Sunagakure knows where Naruto Uzumaki is?"

Tsunade growled slightly and exclaimed, "Don't lie to me! I received a report from one of my ANBU that he saw Naruto in Suna a few months ago. Spiky blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, everything!"

Temari sighed. "So that's what's it about. I'm sorry but Suna doesn't have a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki or seen anyone in your description. You'll have to ask someone else elsewhere."

Tsunade growled and smashed the table with her fist. Temari didn't flinch but you could see the slight nervousness and fear in her eyes. "Don't you dare lie to me! My ANBU is the most trusted shinobi in Konoha and I know when they're lying or not! Now tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is or I'll file a war against Suna!"

Temari glared. "Konoha can't file a war against Suna since they're already in the middle of a war against two countries and a dangerous S-ranked organization. If you do, you'll destroy everything and cause more chaos in the shinobi nations. Konoha has too much stress from the countless attacks and terrorism from Kumo and Oto. Do you want to risk the lives of your people more and make them suffer the countless deaths of their loved ones? Do you want Konoha to fall into ruins and make other shinobi villages do the same later on? Do you?"

Tsunade saw the logic in Temari's words and looked down at her desk. There was a long silence until the door opened and an ANBU rushed in. "Tsunade-sama! Suna is being under attack by Otogakure!"

Temari widened her eyes. '_Kuso! I need to go before Tsunade send her ninja's there! Naruto! Garra! Kankuro! Hang on!' _She then stood up and quickly said, "I need to go and protect my village. I hope you don't mind." Tsunade looked suspicious but then nodded her head. "I understand. But heed my warning. If one of my ANBU or shinobi's find Naruto Uzumaki in Sunagakure again, I will wage a war against Suna and I don't care about the consequences. Understand?"

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." Then Temari shushined out of the Hokage's office to go and save her village and family. Tsunade stared intently at the wall after Temari left.

Then she finally said, "Send ANBU Squad 3 to Suna. But don't send Rabbit. She's in the hospital. Tell them that we have found Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**A/N Don't blame me if the chapter is too short! The story's genre is also suspense. Please keep going to the next chapter!**


	6. The Reunion With Old Friends

**A/N (insert Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On" song)**

_**Keep holding on~**_

_**Cause we're gonna make it through, make it through**_

**Okay you get the point. If you want to hear the song, it's on my profile. This chapter will be longer, I hope. ^.^ll. You will learn later about Kabuto in this chapter, I think. Or soon…**

**Sorry with this late chapter. Needed to revise some things.**

**Dark Insomnics: I know that some people want pairings in this story but I already planned a pairing when the story's over. It's a surprise besides; this story's genre is suspense. Lot's of surprises will await you later in the story. I'll make sure of it… hehehe...**

**

* * *

**

(Suna)

"Kabuto, what's going on?" Naruto asked seriously.

Kabuto bowed and said, "Orochimaru sent Oto to attack Suna while it's weak because he thinks that they will soon help Konoha in the war."

Naruto sighed. "Were you sent here to assist?" Kabuto shook his head. "No. But I felt my mark acting." Naruto nodded. "Did you leave a blood clone?" Kabuto nodded. "I also have more information on S4-63.'

Naruto nodded in approval. "Stay in the shadows until I give you a signal."

"Hai." Kabuto then vanished. Naruto sighed and then returned to the brawl.

(Jiraiya's Fight)

Jiraiya punched an enemy's face and then kicked him in the stomach making him slam in the wall. Then he kicked another enemy in the face and slammed him to the ground. He then started to throw multiple of punches to a kunoichi's stomach. Blood spouted out of her mouth and her eyes started to fade. Jiraiya nodded in pride when he saw the dead bodies of the ninja's in a huge pile behind him. "That's how you do it! Despite my old age, I still have some of my youth in me!"

(Itachi's Fight)

Itachi dodged another punch and grabbed it with his left hand. He then started to do half-seals with his right hand and quietly said, "**Katon: ****Honoo.**" (Fire Style: Flame) He blew a small flame of fire at the enemy making him burn alive. Itachi ignored the screams of pain from the suffering man and started to defeat other enemies skillfully with his trusty kunai and genjutsu.

(With Temari)

Temari jumped through the trees as quickly as she can to go protect her village. Then her senses were going haywire that she was being followed. While she was still jumping, she turned her body to her left and took out her fan. She then opened it and then swung it like it took no effort despite it's large size. A strong blast of wind started appear from the fan towards the direction of the followers. She glared. "Come out, cowards! Or do you want some more?" She shouted.

Then 5 gray blurs appeared in front of her.

"My, my, Temari. You certainly know how to make a person cower in fear easily," the man with an eagle mask said lazily. Temari's face softened a bit but still held a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"

"Troublesome as it is. Godaime-sama told us that she knows where Naruto Uzumaki is."

"Kuso."

(Suna)

Naruto ran on top of the roofs of houses that weren't destroyed with a group of Oto shinobi following behind. He slowed his pace so they could keep up and smirked. They fell for the trap.

Naruto turned around and did a few handseals. "**Jigoku no Honoo!**" (Hell's Flame) Some shinobi widened their eyes in recognition. "You're the-" Too late. All of them were enveloped in a black and purple flame that disintegrated them all into- purple ash? Naruto chuckled. "Mortals. Always falling into simple traps. Takes the fun out of killing them"

Then he saw a kunai heading towards him with a tag on it. Explosive tag. BOOM! Naruto was caught in the blast.

The kunoichi who threw it smirked while twirling it with her index finger. She had long black hair with two bangs framing her gorgeous face. She wore a long black kimono with a strange design of a rose on the back and bloody red lips with small fangs that were produced from her mouth. She had deathly pale skin and could make all of the men drool at her figure. Curves in all of the right places and a big chest. The thing was… Her eyes were bloody red.

"Not so tough are we?" She said. Her voice was cold like frozen ice with no warmth and dark that could make anyone shit in their pants but make everyone gawk at her. Then she heard laughter in the smoke. She narrowed her eyes and flipped backwards for any danger to come. Naruto jumped out of the smoke with his right arm raised. A spiraling blue ball was seen. The woman widened her eyes and jumped back from the attack as Naruto slammed it at her body. Dust and rocks flew everywhere. The woman slid on the ground with her feet and hand on the ground.

She looked up and saw Naruto walking towards her. She smirked and started to do handseals. "**Ikari no Bōdā!**" (Blood Barrier) A red liquid prison surrounded them. Naruto looked around and looked slightly impressed. "Nice barrier. Although, you should fix some things." Then he saw a red blur from behind and turned around for any attack. Nothing. He raised an eyebrow. Then a pale arm circled around his throat and dragged him to the wall. He struggled a bit but it was useless. When his back made contact with the red wall, several black chains wrapped around Naruto's body and restrained him from moving. Then the woman's face appeared from behind him. She grinned showing her fangs. Naruto widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"My, my. You smell delicious. Maybe I can have a bite from that neck of your's?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hmm… You don't need to know, handsome."

"Oh. Now my name is handsome? I have a name you know."

"Oh, I don't care. I can call you whatever I want, handsome."

"Women. So troublesome."

The mysterious woman chuckled and the arm around Naruto's neck pulled a bit harder making him go close to the woman's face. She smirked. '_Finally. I'm famished._' She then opened her mouth and went for Naruto's neck. But before she could get her fangs pierced in his skin, Naruto smirked and said, "Too bad. You'll have to find food elsewhere."

POOF!

Shadow clone… ^.^ll

"Damn! I almost had him." She then disappeared in a flock of bats.

(With Temari)

Temari arrived at the gates with the rest of the Konoha shinobi. She sighed. "You don't know what you're doing."

Shikamaru scoffed. "I know what I'm doing."

Temari sighed. '_They're going to kill me._' She rushed into battle along with the ANBU. She took out her fan and smacked an Oto ninja with the handle. She then spread it apart and swung at the enemies approaching her making them blow away from the strong blast of wind.

She smirked and then started to blast away enemies with her fan.

(With ANBU: Snake)

Anko jumped up in the air and aimed her arms towards the enemies. Then snakes started to appear and wrap around the enemies, squeezing the life out of them. She smirked and then dodged a kunai with great evasiveness and landed on the ground. Then she saw an Oto shinobi in front of her making a series of handseals. "**Sound Barrier!**" Anko was then trapped in a transparent purple barrier. Then she heard loud bell noises and covered her ears to block it out. But failed. She started to lose focus on her surroundings and her vision was getting blurry. Then she saw the shinobi, who casted this genjutsu, unharmed with a smirk plastered on his face. She tried to glare from under her mask but couldn't since the sound was too distracting.

The shinobi said, "You can't escape this barrier since the sound's are too distracting and make you lose your focus." Anko grunted from the sharp sounds. The shinobi smirked and took out a kunai. "Time to finish you off!"

"Kai!" Anko shouted as she created a ram seal. The shinobi widened his eyes.

"But how?" The barrier faded.

Anko smirked. "Ear plugs!" She took out two purple ear plugs from her bag and showed it to him. "Ha! In your face, sucker!" She then swiftly kicked him in the stomach and summoned snakes from her sleeves. They wrapped around him and she shouted, "**Sunēku Hakai-Hō!**" (Snake Destructive Technique) KABOOM! The snakes exploded along with the shinobi. Anko smirked, took out a kunai, and licked it. "This should be thrill!"

(With ANBU: Wolf)

Hinata slammed her palm on a kunoichi, making her slam into a wall. Hinata smiled but then it faded. '_I need to find Naruto. I need to tell him that I love him.'_ She sighed mentally and then started to jump on roofs to look for any spiky blonde hair. The only person she saw with blonde hair is Temari. She sighed and landed on the ground. '_Naruto…I hope you're well._'

(With ANBU: Wolf)

Neji went into the Hyuuga and started to rotate around really fast, releasing chakra from his chakra blocks. "**Hakkeshō Kaiten!**" (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin) All of the shinobi's and kunoichi's around him were blasted away. He smirked. "Is that all you got?"

(With ANBU: Eagle)

Shikamaru slashed an enemy with his kunai in the throat from behind. Then 5 shinobi encircled around him with smirks on their faces. He smirked and then took out several strings. No one noticed. He then disappeared and started to wrap them around with the strings very quickly.

"What the hell?"

"What is this?"

Shikamaru smirked and held onto the strings. He then started to do hand seals. "**Shadō Chissoku-Hō!**" (Shadow Suffocate Technique) Shadow appeared from his feet and started to constrict around the shinobi's. It looked like a huge hand that looks like it's going to destroy the world. The shinobi's died a painful death. Shikamaru then started to fight other enemies with his strategic mind.

(With ANBU: Cat)

Tenten took out her huge scroll from her back and threw it int the air making the scroll open. She smirked. "**Sōgu: Tensasai.**" (Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction) Hundreds different kinds of weapons and tools were summoned and rained down, impaling all of the enemies. The weapons moved so fast that they looked like white streaks. Blood splattered everywhere and some of them squirted on Tenten's mask. She smirked. "Did I go to far?" The answer is: yes.

(With Itachi and Jiraiya)

"Where the hell are these people coming from? They just keep on coming!" Jiraiya exclaimed while slamming his foot in an enemy's guts. Itachi grunted in agreement and slashed his kunai at an enemy's throat. Then a shinobi was about to stab Jiraiya in the back until three senbon needle punctured him in the neck. Jiraiya and Itachi looked up to see a figure on top of a building.

Jiraiya smiled. "Thanks for saving my back, Haku."

The figure could've been mistaken as a girl if not for his slight masculine figure. He had straight black hair up to his shoulder blades with pale skin and brown eyes. He was 15 but quite short for his age. Senbon needles were in between his knuckles on his right hand. He wore a white hunter-nin mask that covered his face. His clothing consists of a short- sleeved black shirt, black baggy pants, black sandals, a senbon pouch on his left and right hip, and the **fukyuu** on his left shoulder.

It was a design of a beautiful snowflake with the kanji "フロスト" on it. (Frost) The kanji and the snowflake was pure white white while the kanji had a slight blue tint on it.

He smiled softly beneath the mask. "Your welcome, Jiraiya-san."

(A few hours later)

The invasion FINALLY stopped. Naruto appeared with Gaara, Kankuro, Jiraiya, Haku, Itachi, and Zabuza, who surprisingly joined them later on. Naruto started to feel like something bad is going to happen. He ordered Haku and Itachi to find people who survived the invasion which they did. Naruto then signaled for Kabuto to come out of the shadows and help heal the injured Suna shinobi until he calls for him. Kabuto bowed and vanished_, again._ Naruto and his group arrived at the gates of Suna.

Temari started to become nervous as Naruto and his followers approached closer.

Zabuza had bandages like a mask covering his nose, mouth, and ears. He had a narrow jawline and sharp teeth like the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He had short black hair and brown eyes, He wore a black sleeveless shirt, stripped armbands that extends all the way to his elbows, and was known to be very tall and muscular. He had his regular attire when he died with his oversized broad sword on his back called the _Decapitating Carving Knife_ (Kubikiri Hōchō).

His **fukyuu** was on his back below his left shoulder. It was a design of two water dragons with the kanji "獣" in black on it. (Beast)

The Konoha ANBU waited patiently for other people to arrive when they saw Jiraiya in the horizon along with Zabuza, Itachi, and Naruto. They all widened their eyes along with Shikamaru who was a bit happy to see his friend again.

Naruto, upon seeing them, clenched his teeth in anger and his eyes were devoid of any emotion, but you could see the slight fury in his eyes.

The Konoha ANBU gasped upon seeing Naruto. '_He has changed,' _they all thought, except for Shikamaru who already knew what he looked like.

As Naruto's group neared them, Hinata ran and hugged Naruto with tears of joy in her eyes. Naruto didn't respond nor spoke a word. Hinata released from the hug and looked up worriedly at him.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you happy to see us?" Wrong question.

"…"

"Naruto-kun, what happened to your eye?" Another wrong question.

"…"

"Naruto-kun, are you not feeling well?" Another wrong question.

"…"

"Do you need help?" Another wrong question.

"… What the hell are you doing here?"

"W-what?"

Hinata widened her eyes as Naruto shoved her away. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance. Naruto's eyes then turned deep red with demonic slits in them. His teeth transformed into more sharper canine teeth and his whisker marks turned more feral than before.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Everyone was stunned except for Zabuza, Itachi, Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They just looked at the Konoha shinobi like they also shared the same anger as Naruto and that they shouldn't be here. Hinata's tears turned into sorrow, confusion and fear.

"Don't you remember us, Naruto-kun? We were your friends!"

Naruto scoffed. "Friends? I never had any friends. I only had two true friends. One is a mortal while the other is a demon. So I don't have any friends."

Hinata widened her eyes along with the others. Neji glared at Naruto.

"Why do you talk to us like that? Do you not know us?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do you know you, Hyuuga. Besides, you didn't answer my question. Or should I scream it in your pathetic ears?"

Neji had the famous Hyuuga glare on his face. "Why are you so different?" Wrong answer.

Naruto sighed angrily. "What the hell are YOU doing HERE?"

Anko stepped up to him with anger in her eyes. "Look here, brat. We were sent by the Godaime to find you here and you greet us like this is one of the worst days of life! Just come back to Konoha cooperatively with us and the problem will be solved."

Naruto stared at her with emotionless eyes which caused her to slightly shiver from his gaze. Naruto started to tremble in rage. Itachi, the Suna siblings, the Demon of the Mist, and the Toad Sage started to back up. They could sense the growing killer intent from the blonde and decided to no be involved with the situation.

Naruto then grabbed Anko's collar and started to say with pure venom in his voice that could make anyone pee in their pants and want to scream for their momma.

"One, I will not go BACK to that DAMNED village. Two, this IS the worst day of MY life. Three, I already know HOW to solve THIS problem by not GOING with you mortals. Four, you better SHUT your FREAKING moth before I PUMMEL you to the ground. Five, tell the GODAIME that Naruto Uzumaki will NOT come BACK!" Anko's whole body started to tremble in fear and she stumbled back when Naruto shoved her away. He smirked and started to walk away to the Suna hospital. The Suna siblings, Demon of the Mist, Toad Sage, and the Uchiha started to follow him.

Gaara gave the ANBU a death glare along with Kankuro. Temari gave an apologetic look at Shikamaru. Zabuza shook his head at them along with Jiraiya. Itachi just munched on a pocky stick. Then Naruto stopped and smirked. He turned around slightly and looked at Neji.

"Scream for me."

Neji widened his eyes in shock and recognition. "You."

Naruto smirked.

Neji then started to tremble in rage. Then he screamed in fury and lunged at Naruto with his palm outstretched and his Byakugan activated. Naruto smirked.

Neji was centimeters apart from his face and was about to strike until…

* * *

**A/N CLIFFY! XD! I love CLIFFYS! Please review! I know that you people are shocked that Haku and Zabuza are alive. Let's just say that Naruto needed them and bring them back to life by doing a demon ritual and wasting alot of chakra.**

**Sorry that I didn't reveal how Kabuto became Naruto's spy. I'll tell you now.**

**Naruto met Kabuto and Orochimaru again when he was about 15. He then realized that Kabuto has a seal on him that makes Orochimaru control him to do his bidding. This is not like the failed attempt in the Shippuden episode where Sasori did this memory thing and made him a spy for Akatsuki. Anyway, Naruto then releases the seal and adds on a fake seal to fool Orochimaru so he won't get caught. The seal looks exactly like the real one and can fool the maker of the seal himself.**

**Then Kabuto realizes all of the horrible things he has done under Orochimaru's orders and starts to have a mental breakdown. Naruto comforts him and asks him to join his spy network and group. Kabuto later accepts his invitation and starts to spy for Naruto at Oto.**

**There's the story. I know it's crappy and all that bunch of shit but I'm not that good with past events and summarizing it. Please forgive me!**

**Please vote on my new poll! **

**Thank you!**


	7. The Warning and The Two Newcomers

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**RIOSHO- This is will be your favorite chapter.**

**I'm sorry, but this fic will NOT be a NaruHina. The site is overloading with that pairing and I don't like the pairing either. So please don't ask me for that kind of pairing or SakuNaru. Thank you. **

**Also, I found out why Shikamaru always doesn't get an injury. It says in Narutopedia that he avoids injuries easily because of his intelligence. Lucky...**

**

* * *

**

CHING!

A sentient, scale-covered sword blocked the palm strike. Naruto smirked. "Good time as always, Kisame."

The person who used the sword was a tall man with distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. His outfit was very similar to Zabuza but without the armbands. He had the **fukyuu** on his right shoulder that had the design of a skull with black flames behind it. It had the kanji "Kaiju" in red. (Monster)

Kisame smirked and swung his sword making Neji slam to a wall. Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth making Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Anko shiver. Kisame was about to stab Neji but Naruto said, "He's not worth fighting for."

"But he was about to hurt you, Naruto-sama."

"I was toying with him. We need to go."

Kisame sighed and turned to look at Neji. "You don't know how lucky you are, punk." Neji glared at him while he stood up.

Naruto smirked. "It was pleasure meeting you." He turned to walk away with his group. Then he stopped and looked like he couldn't move. A shadow was extended from Shikamaru's feet to Naruto.

Shikamaru was crouched on the ground with a rat seal. "You can't disobey the Godaime's orders." Naruto chuckled which turned into a full-blown maniacal laughter. The ANBU recognized it from their own torture session.

Hinata started to widen her eyes. "It can't be. Naruto-kun… You're the Hell's Illusionist!" Naruto stopped and looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Congratulations! You won the jackpot!" He said sarcastically. Shikamaru then stood up and started to walk towards Naruto. Naruto did the same since Shikamaru made him turn around. Naruto smirked.

His followers was about to help but he said, "Don't. I'll be fine." They looked uncertain but stayed back.

The two friends started to walk closer and closer until…

(Hospital: Suna)

Haku and Kabuto started to help heal the patients like Naruto said to. Haku's water techniques helps calm down the patient while Kabuto heals them.

In the halls, Haku walked towards a room when he started to hear whispers in the dark. He immediately went into a defensive stance and looked around for any danger. The whispers started to get louder and Haku could hear them more clearly.

'_The war will end on the 15th of March exactly at 11 p.m. Be prepared and tell your master that I am the Lady of Fire who speaks to you. Farewell and good luck…'_

_'The war will end and bring many sorrows. Help your friends and bring them out of the darkness. Be prepared and tell your master that I am the Lady of Water. Farewell, my friend…'_

_'The war will end and bring great joy. Your loved ones will celebrate the victory but the ones that are lost will be haunted by the past. Help them back up to their feet. Be prepared and tell your master that I am the Man of Light. Farewell...'_

_'The war will cause great victory and defeat, joy and sorrow, life and death, pain and relief. Help everyone around you. Be prepared and tell your master that I am the Man of Wind. Good luck...'_

_'The war will cause many tragedy's and loss. Bring people out of their sorrow and make them cherish what they have now in the present. Be prepared and tell your master that I am the Man of Darkness. Good luck…'_

_The enemies of the war will have powerful allies. Tell your master to watch out and be prepared. Tell him I'm the Lady of Lightning and have hope in your hearts.'_

_'Although the war may end with great victory there will be one great loss. Your master will fall into ruins but will still be alive and take care of his own world. Tell your master to be prepared and stay on his feet. Tell him that I am the Lady of Destiny and good luck.'_

Then Haku started to hear the voices spoken at the same time.

'_We heed you this warning because we owe your master our thanks. We hope that he will do what's right and stay on his feet. We will come back and speak with your master in person. Tell him to meet us at the Lake of Purity on the 2nd day of October. Farewell.'_

Then there was silence. Haku started to tremble slightly at the "your master will fall into ruins" part and ran to tell Kabuto.

(With Naruto)

A white beam of light separated Shikamaru from getting close to Naruto. Shikamaru then canceled the jutsu and fell on the floor while covering his eyes. Naruto flipped backwards and landed on his feet with a smirk on his face.

Naruto said, "You came surprisingly early. I thought you would come here in about a week or maybe a month or so."

"Oi! That's not very nice. Besides I came early to meetings before!" yelled a childish voice. Then a young girl landed softly on the ground. The Konoha ANBU widened his or her eyes when they saw the person before them. (On my profile)

It was a young girl with with short light gray hair with a small black bow on top. She had light amber eyes and a very unusual outfit. She wore a long white-sleeved shirt with a non-sleeve black shirt over it with two white buttons on it. She wore a black skirt and black boots with silver chains dangling from it. She had a mark on the right side of her neck which had a silver ball with a light glow around it. It had the kanji "ライト" in gold. (Light) A small brown pouch was strapped on her right knee.

She was cute and didn't look like the strong type or a ninja at all. Anko stifled a laughter.

The girl looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Anko then burst into laughter and clutched her stomach. Shikamaru stared with bewilderment on his face and Tenten just stared along with Hinata. Neji just stared intently at the young girl trying to figure her out.

Naruto then appeared behind the young girl and put his hand on her right shoulder. "Konoha ANBU, this is one of my allies and spies from Kumogakure-" Everyone stared along with Anko who stopped laughing. "Of course, she fills me in with reports from the Raikage, which doesn't mean that I am alliance or associating with them. She is one of the Raikage's maid there and is secretly pretending that she's not a shinobi. Her name is Gin Tsukiyomi (1) and specializes with light techniques and jutsu's along with kenjutsu. She is 13 years old and was born on December 25th."

The ANBU stared until Kisame broke the silence. "Don't underestimate her. She can beat 7 of the Swordsmen in the Mist without breaking a sweat and she's a tough one to beat." The Konoha ANBU shivered. This girl could take on the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist without breaking a sweat!

Gin smiled. "Now that you know me, who's laughing now?" The Konoha ANBU sweatdropped. '_So childish,'_ they all thought.

Gin then turned around and said, "So why did you call me here?"

Naruto smiled. "We'll discuss it when everyone gets here."

Then Gin gasped a second later and started to whisper in Naruto's ear very quietly. Naruto nodded and frowned while she was speaking.

"Ok. We'll discuss it later on." He turned towards his little group. "Get some rest at the compound. We'll discuss things later on tomorrow and get prepared."

His little group nodded and disappeared except for the Subaku siblings, Jiraiya, and Gin. Gin started to cry softly in her hands accompanied with a little sniffle. Naruto frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Temari asked worriedly. Naruto stared at the Subaku sibling and the ANBU. "I will have to leave for Kumo tomorrow."

Gin widened her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You can't! Their prison is to dangerous for you. They have security everywhere along with traps and you might get caught and they'll torture you and ask you for information and then you'll get more tortured since you won't say anything and then you'll get injured and-" Naruto silenced her by putting his finger on her mouth.

He smiled softly which was rare. "Don't worry. Beside, I'm a demon and the master of tortures here. I'll save them." Gin nodded and the tears started to stop. Naruto turned towards Temari and said, "Show her to the female section of the compound and put her to sleep. She needs rest after the trip she made from Kumo to here."

Temari nodded and guided Gin to the compound. Naruto slipped something into her pocket while Gin walked away.

He turned towards the ANBU and said, "Since you're here you'll have to stay for a few days after the little 'mishap'."

The ANBU nodded and started to leave when Hinata asked, "What's wrong with Gin-san, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked away. Then he spoke, "Her older brother and sister, who are twins by the way, were caught by the Raikage while trying to save the captured Konoha shinobi. The shinobi escaped, but-"

Hinata and Tenten gasped while Neji, Anko, and Shikamaru widened their eyes. "Anyways, they got caught and were sent to the most terrible prison in Kumo. The Kumogakure Prison Section 9." Everyone gasped. They knew that Kumogakure Prison Section 9 was the most deadliest and terrible prison in the whole shinobi nations. There security was very high and the torture department was worse than any other shinobi villages in the nation.

(Lesson 2: Kumogakure Prison Section 9)

POOF! A whiteboard appeared along with chibi Gin. She grinned and took out a teaching stick and pointed it at the blackboard, which had a picture of a small building with wired walls around it along with lighting in the background.

"Kumogakure Prison Section 9 is the worst and deadliest prison in the whole shinobi nation. Their torture is the worst with all these scary equipments. For example, they have this chair with spikes all around it and strap down the victim on it-" (On my profile) Chibi Gin shuddered and switched the picture on the board into a spiked chair. "The victim's body become damaged and they have to sit there for a long time until they tell the interrogator what they want.

"The torture also insists on shocking the victim with lightning jutsu's-" Gin drew a picture of a stick figure with his tongue sticking out and X's as eyes. Lightning was shocking him. "Beating them with whips, kunai's, swords, sticks, or burning them with a sign-" Gin drew all of those things on the board lickety-split. "Or putting them into tight, electrified prisons with no food or water. If the prisoners try to escape, they will get shocked by lightning from the bars of the prison and it will quickly notify the prison's guards."

Gin drew all of those on the boards and started to pant.

"That's *pant* about it *pant*. I think *pant*." The author pops out of nowhere and says, "You're not done. You have to explain about the prisoner's condition, the execution, the security, the guards, and the punishments."

Gin's jaw dropped onto the floor and her eyes became black and white circles. "But I already explained about the punishment!" The author shook her head and said, "There's a difference between torture and punishment."

Gin sighed. "Fine." The author disappeared into thin air.

"The prisoner's condition depend on their will and belief. If they are weak and won't believe they will make it, they die. But if the prisoner's are strong and stubborn then they will live which is pretty rare.

"If the prisoner breaks a rule in the prison, which doesn't really matter, they will get executed. If they stole something, like keys from the guards, they will get their heads chopped off in front of everyone in Kumo. If they lie to any of the guards and got caught, they will be shocked to death by lightning techniques. If they beat up a guard or kill them, they will be trapped in a white room with nothing but the interrogator. They will be tortured to death or driven to insanity, which is the most common execution.

"The security is tight with hidden security camera's everywhere. They have guards in every part of the prison section. The guards are cold, nasty, and horrid, so don't expect to make any friends with them. They are mostly men, but the interrogators are mostly women who were either former ANBU or special Jounin.

"The punishments in the prison aren't horrifying as the executions or the tortures but are still painful. The prisoner's will either get whipped or have a seal on them for about a month to constrict them from moving."

Chibi Gin grinned and said, "DONE!" The author pooped out of nowere with a bag of potato chips in her hand. "Good job. Here's your pize." Chibi Gin grabbed the potato chips and started munching that can rival Chouji's.

(End Lesson 2)

Naruto started to walk away when Shikamaru stopped him. "What about your other allies?" Naruto looked back at him and smirked. "Who wants to know?"

Then 2 cloud of smoke appeared in front of Naruto, revealing Kabuto and Haku. They both looked concerned and worried.

"Naruto-sama. We come with important news," Kabuto said worriedly. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Haku spoke up and he told Naruto about the whispers he heard at the hospital. Naruto started to laugh.

"I'm definitely going to join the war." Haku and Kabuto's eyes widened.

Naruto turned towards the Konoha ANBU. "You got another war on your hands, Konoha ANBU." The ANBU widened their eyes.

"What do you mean "another" war?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Naruto smirked as his eyes turned into red, demonic slits. "Who wants to know? You're going to war with demons, of course!"

(Somewhere in Kumo)

A teen boy looked at the moon with sorrow and hope in his eyes.

'_Gin. Please be safe. I have faith that Naruto-sama will save us.' _He looked away from the moon and sleep took over him in his lonely and dark prison.

* * *

**Another chapter! This story will keep you reading.**

**Ohhh… Demons! I want to see some bloody and exciting actions. Thanks for reading and to all my reviewers!**

**Nex time on Hell's Warrior's: The Fourth Shinobi War:**

**The Prison Raid!**

**(1) Gin= Silver **

**Tsukiyomi= Moon**

**Put it together and you get "Silver Moon".**

**Let's see Naruto fight some Kumo ass!**


	8. The Prison Raid

**A/N Wow… This story progresses more than my other ones. Oh… I will adopt a story from my twin sister, The Angel of Eternal Rest, called "Life Full of Journey's", which is a Pokémon/Naruto crossover. Please look for it. Now on with the story!**

**Note: I will update my stories as soon as I edit and revise all of them. **

**The genres for this story are:**

**Also, there will be a little shock and surprise at the end of the story. Hehehe...**

**Will be rated M for future chapters. You'll find out why.**

"What the hell do you mean we're going to go to war with demons?" Anko shouted.

Naruto smirked. "Why? You don't want to have war with demons? Are you scared, Mitarashi-san?"

"Hell no! Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"Isn't it simple? You're going to war with demons because your enemies recruited them to help them."

"How did they even recruit demons anyway?"

Naruto looked up at the sky. "I don't know but I bet they gave them a very good offer." Naruto looked back at them. "Anyways, I'm going to rest and set out to Kumo tomorrow. Find a hotel or somewhere to sleep in."

He walked away but stopped when Hinata grabbed his arm. Her bangs covered her face as she looked down at the ground.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you turn out like this?"

"…"

"Why, Naruto-kun? Don't you… want to come back with us to Konoha? It's your home."

Naruto chuckled with no humor. "Why would I go back to that hellhole? It's not my home, it's not my sanctuary, nor is it either my family. I suffered hell there day in and day out. Not a single soul helped me. I was in hell all along and I was glad to leave that fucking damn village. During I was there, I was trapped in a black void and I couldn't get out. My mind was going to the brink of insanity did you know that? I wanted to kill every single one of you in that damn village but a very few of them were there for me. Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, Sandaime-sama, and Nara-san were there for me. But, I still plotted my revenge on the damn village. Now the day has come." Naruto turned towards them. "Konoha will crumble into ruins during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Hope I see you in hell."

Naruto then turned around and signaled Kabuto and Haku to go. They nodded and disappeared in a vortex of water.

"See you soon. I hope we get to meet again." Naruto disappeared in black and purple flames.

Hinata fell on her knees and started to cry as tears of sorrow fell down her cheeks.

(The Next Day: 8:00 a.m.)

Naruto woke up and started to put his clothes on. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that fit his body, black baggy pants with many pockets, black ninja sandals, and black fingerless gloves. A katana was strapped on his right hip with ancient designs. The katana was beautiful with a clean, sharp blade and had designs on the hilt. It had a nine-tailed fox stretching from the hilt to the blade with fire burning around it as it created destruction. It had the kanji "9後につかれた破壊". (Nine-Tailed Destruction)

Naruto slipped on his sandals and walked out the door of his secret compound that only him, Subaku Siblings, and allies knew in Suna.

It was enormous with two separate sides. The female section and the male section. Not one of either gender can land one foot on each other's compound unless ordered by Naruto or for special and crucial meetings. There were more separate sections in each side of the compound. It was separated to match each and everyone's strong abilities. For example, there was a Genjutsu section in both male and female section for the people who specialize in that technique. It's useful since they can strengthen their abilities together with a training program and learn off of each other. They can also learn other techniques with advices from people from other sections.

Naruto has many secret compounds around the shinobi nations like the Wave country, Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden Among The Whirling Tides), Amegakure (Village Hidden in Rain), Getsugakure (Village Hidden Under the Moon), Hoshigakure (Village Hidden Among Stars), Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks), Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds), Kusogakure (Village Hidden in the Grass), Takigakure (Village Hidden in a Waterfall), Takumi Village (Village of Artisans), Tsuchigumo Village, Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water), Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow), and one hidden in the grounds of Otogakure (Village Hidden in Sound).

Naruto walked casually down the compound lane and opened the gate with his blood. He then walked to the village with the gate slowly closing behind him.

(Kazekage's Office)

Gaara was quietly glaring at the heaps of paper on his desk, which was the Kage's greatest enemy until Naruto walked in. He sighed quietly in relief and looked up to see his friend in gear.

"Do you need anything?" Gaara asked. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm already prepared and ready to go. Just wanted to say good-bye to my dear friend." Gaara smiled, a real smile.

"Come back safely, Naruto." Naruto nodded until the door burst open to reveal Baki. "Kazekage-sama! There is a huge fray in the village! We need you right now!"

(Village)

Kunai's and shuriken's were thrown at a young woman in the village. She had pale, curled blonde hair up to her stomach, pale gold eyes, pale skin, and was very slim. She wore a brown tank top, black shorts, and black open-toed boots up to her mid-thighs. Two guns were strapped on both of her waist and she had a pouch on her right thigh. Her right shoulder had a mark with a pale crest of a swan along with water swirling around it. It had the kanji "敏捷". (Agility)

Villagers were hidden in their sanctuaries or shops watching the fray with fear, shock, and amazement.

The owner who threw all of those shuriken's and kunai's were Tenten. She was boiling mad with rage, which was clearly unexplained except for her teammates and a few witnesses. Hinata and Anko tried to calm her down but Tenten said, "She insulted my techniques and abilities. For that I will demolish her into little tiny shreds."

She took out a scroll and shouted, "**Chimei-Tekina Burēdoguraundo Sutoraiku!**" (Deadly Blade Ground Strike) She then opened the scroll on the ground and a million blades started to spring up like the speed of light. Everyone widened their eyes in shock as a million blades sprang from the ground except for her teammates, who watch casually as the different varieties of blades sprang up from the ground.

The young woman jumped up in the air as one blade missed her by a millimeter. Tenten growled since nobody ever got missed by this technique and started to throw weapons quickly at the young woman, who dodged them with ease. The young woman flipped backwards and landed on the ground. She took out her gun and was ready to pull the trigger until a voice shouted, "Michiko!" The woman, referred as Michiko, skillfully strapped her gun back to her waist. Michiko jumped down and swiftly appeared next to the person who called her name.

"Hello, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded and said, "How is the Takumi Village?"

"They are doing well and will send you the weaponry next week."

"Good. Now go and rest at the compound. Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza, Kabuto, Haku, and Gin already arrived."

Michiko nodded and disappeared in a swirl of white feathers. Tenten shouted, "Why did you send her away? I wanted to kill that-"

Naruto glared and said, "You shall not hurt, criticize, touch, or think about my allies in any rude or vile way. I will leave and will come back by tomorrow. Go back to your village and don't you dare follow me for I cover my tracks very well. Don't even tell Tsunade-sama where I am or if you ever met me. Is that clear?" The Konoha ANBU quickly nodded their heads but Hinata crossed her fingers behind her back.

He then said good-bye to Gaara and disappeared in black feathers, which burned into ashes as they touched the ground.

Tenten glared. "That bastard is going to get it when he comes back."

(Lesson 3: Takumi Village)

Chibi Michiko popped out of nowhere with a can of Coke and said, "Hello, readers and audience. My name is Michiko Hamasaki, which means 'Beauty of the Sea Shore'. I specialize in weaponry and water-based jutsu's and techniques along with wind-based jutsu's and techniques. I came from Takumi Village which is the Village of Artisans."

Michiko sipped her soda, crushed it, threw it away, and took out another Coke. The audience sweatdropped. "The Takumi Village resides in the small Land of Rivers. A man named Seimei found it one hundred years ago. The Takumi Village is known for its skills in making weaponry, many of which were sold to the ninja villages of the world. When the village faced hard times they requested help but they were ignored by the other shinobi villages."

Michiko crushed her Coke, threw it away, and took out another Coke. The audience sweatdropped. _Again_. "After the shinobi villages ignorance, certain skilled Takumi villagers grew resentful and felt the villages didn't respect them for all the help their weapons provided in the past.

Later on, four skilled craftsmen trained harder than the others in the ninja arts, wore the Takumi character on their forehead protector, and sought to resurrect their village founder, Seimei. They planned to resurrect him using the One-Tailed Shukaku inside of Gaara and use him to seek revenge against the Five Great Shinobi Villages. They operated under the name Four Celestial Symbols Men, or the Four Heavenly Directions. This name stemmed from the characters in their name matching with the deities of the directions: Hōki the Turtle, Kujaku the Bird, Ryūgan the Dragon and Suiko the Tiger.

After they were defeated, the (I'm making this up right now. Up there are the facts.) Some neighboring Shinobi villages raided Takumi Village. Many were killed while others were taken prisoner. It was a very tragic turning event for the village and none of their allies came to help."

Michiko repeated the same process and sipped her coke. "But then one day, one shinobi came to the village and helped us against our enemies. He single-handedly defeated every shinobi on the field with no sweat. He was our hero and our savior. For that the Takumi Village will forever be debt to that hero."

A hand was raised. "What?"

"Who was the hero, Michiko-san?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

She sipped all of her soda, crushed it, and threw it at a random old lady. "Any more questions?" Heads were shaking no.

(End lesson 3)

(Kumogakure Prison Section 9)

Naruto quietly slipped through the wire gates of the prison gate. He jumped swiftly on the rooftop and started to do hand seals. "**Muteki no Kurōku Gijutsu!**" (Invincibility Cloak Technique) Naruto then started to turn invincible. He then took out a kunai and slashed at an incoming security camera. Sparks flew and then faded. Naruto smirked. '_This will be one hell of a field trip._'

(Few Hours Later)

Naruto slashed quickly at the security cameras and slid on the ground to avoid hitting the red beams that will alert security. He stood up and cursed. '_The technique will wear off soon. Where the hell are they?'_

Then voices were heard ahead. "I heard that the two prisoners who let the Konoha shinobi escape would be executed today." Naruto jumped on top of the ceiling and used his chakra to stick on it while making his chakra unnoticed.

"Yeah, I heard from Boss. I can't wait."

"I heard that they're going to be executed at the center of the village. They're going to get they're heads chopped off, right?"

"Yeah. The girl stole the keys from one of the guards without getting noticed and the boy killed a guard for threatening the girl. That sneaky bi-"

Naruto slammed his knee in the guard's stomach and threw him to the wall. He took out a kunai and slit his throat. Naruto then threw the kunai at the other guard swiftly at the chest. He made a half ram seal and said; "I'll see you in hell. **Akuma no Yōna āto: Jigoku e no Tobira**." (Demonic Art: Doorway to Hell)

A black door with the kanji "死" ('Death' pronounced as _Shi_) on it appeared in dark clouds and the door slowly opened. The souls of the two guards were sucked in and you could hear their painful and horrifying screams. The guard's bodies slumped down to the ground and Naruto smirked.

"Two down, 988 to go."

(988 Guards Later)

Naruto sighed. "This is getting too old." He then smashed a security camera and threw it to the ground.

He sent 900 guards to hell, 80 to misery, and 8 to shame. He ran down the corridor to a door. The door read:

**Employees Only!**

Naruto shrugged. "What the hell?" He kicked down the door with great force. Eyes stared at him with shock and anger. Naruto smirked. "Who's in charge of this place?"

A muscular man with a dark blue tank top and black pants with black sandals charged at him with an electrical whip in his hand. He snapped the whip at Naruto's head with cold, dark eyes. Naruto casually grabbed it and pulled. The man was lifted from the ground furthermore making him grit his teeth. Naruto did a powerful roundhouse kick at the man's head making it snap. The body fell on the floor with a loud thump.

Naruto looked up with red, slit eyes. "Who's next?"

6 men that looked very similar to the dead man on the ground charged at him with kunai's in their hands. Naruto grabbed an arm and slammed him to the wall. He evaded a slash and bent down on the ground sweeping his leg against another. He went into a one-hand handstand and started to create seals with his other arm.

"**Tenmongaku āto: Burakkuhōru**!" (Astronomy Art: Black Hole)

A huge black hole that looked like a spiraling vortex appeared on the ground. It started to suck in all of the guards and men.

They all screamed and tried to hold on to something solid but failed. All of the men were sucked in along with other furniture's.

Naruto grinned. "Now, where are the files?"

(Hallways of the Prisons)

It was dark and murky. Just walking in this place gave you shivers. Naruto ran down the corridor with amazing speed.

He stopped in front of a door that said **Room #239**.

Naruto took out the keys and started to unlock the door. He walked in with careful steps.

Two teens, a boy and a girl, sat on the cold, hard floor.

The girl had long black hair that was a mess with hair sticking out and her head caked with blood. She had dark eyes that looked empty furthermore hollow. Her beautiful pale skin was covered with burn marks, bruises, and deep wounds. Her clothes were ragged and burned. Her clothes consisted of a black shirt with a purple bow, black frilly skirt, and black boots.

The boy had brown hair, which was caked in red with blood, brown eyes, and pale skin marked with cuts, scrapes, and burns. He wore a black shirt that had large cut in the chest, black pants, and brown shoes. His state was horrible and looked so painful but in those eyes burned with hope and determination.

Naruto rushed to their side and said, "Yoshi, Yuki, are you okay?"

The boy, referred as Yoshi, looked up and gasped that lead him to a long series of coughs. Naruto growled, showing his canine teeth.

"I see," Naruto said. "You both look terrible. I'll heal you."

The girl, referred as Yuki, asked weakly, "What about the security and the guards?"

Naruto grinned. "They're busy as we speak."

Yuki and Yoshi sighed in relief which led to a series of hacking coughs.

Naruto started to do rapid hand seals and said, "**Hīru!**" (Heal) The siblings started to glow green. Naruto did another set of hand seals. "**Kaifuku**!" (Recover) The wounds started to disappear and fade.

Naruto did another set of hand seals. "**Fukugen!**" (Restore) The glow started to disappear and the siblings looked healthy and felt refreshed.

Yuki and Yoshi stood up. They smiled and bowed in appreciation. "Arigato, Naruto-sama."

Naruto waved them off. "It's nothing. Now let's get out of here."

(Outside)

Naruto, Yoshi, and Yuki stood out of the prison's entrance.

Yuki spread her arms to the warm sunlight. "It's nice to see the sun again. Oh, how I've missed you."

Yoshi spat at the floor. "Where's Gin?"

Naruto smiled. "She's in Number 2 with some others. Most of them should be there by now. Come on, let's go." (They use code names for the hideouts.)

Suddenly, a kunai was pressed at his throat. A cold, female voice said, "So you are the mastermind of this prison raid. I'll make sure you won't come out alive."

Naruto smirked and then reversed the position by twisting the long, slender arm to her back while snatching the kunai away from her.

"Who's the lucky one now?"

The woman had a tight bun with bangs framing her face, dark eyes, and pale skin. She wore the uniform for a Kumo interrogator, which was a gray vest, long-sleeved black shirt, and dark green camo pants that stopped above her ankles. She wore dark ninja sandals.

The woman smirked evilly. "Commence! Plan 46, section 99!"

Suddenly, a dome of electricity appeared around them and crackled with electricity. Yuki threw a kunai at the dome. The kunai was electrocuted and turned into ashes.

"We can't get out," Yoshi explained with slight concern in his voice. "This dome has too many lightning chakra, which can electrocute about anything and destroy it into ashes. Judging by the chakra intensity, about 15 to 20 people created this jutsu."

The woman looked impressed. "You're good, kid. You figured out our secret, but can you figure out the escape route?" She then disappeared from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto grinned. "This will be fun."

(Suna: Naruto's Secret Compound)

Itachi opened the door to the Genjutsu section with his blood and walked towards the room that labeled "**Black Raven**", his codename and name when he's a missing-nin. Itachi walked in the room and collapsed on his bed with exhaustion.

His room was huge with a mysterious but calm and comfortable atmosphere. There was a king-sized bed with two large, fluffy pillows along with black sheets; a cage with a black raven hanging from a ceiling that was sleeping peacefully, a dark brown carpeted floor, and an enormous bookshelf with scrolls, books, and photos.

Itachi lied down on his bed and was about to go to sleep until a loud knock resounded from the door. Itachi growled.

He opened the door and saw a full-grown man.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Takashi-san? What are you doing here? I've expected you to come tomorrow."

Takashi looked like he's in his thirties with long, dark brown hair up to his hips in a ponytail tied back inches at the end with his bangs almost covering his pale, purple eyes, same as the Hyuuga's. He wore the traditional Hyuuga robes: a light brown shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, matching colored pants, and shinobi sandals. His face was stern, but handsome with calculating eyes. His mark was on the back of his neck, covered by his long hair, which showed the symbol of the yang symbol with the kanji 'ドラゴン'. (Dragon)

"There's an urgent meeting in the lounge. You have to come," Takashi explained urgently. Itachi sighed and replied; "I'll see you there."

Takashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

(Lounge)

Gin, Itachi, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Haku, Zabuza, Kisame, Takashi, and Michiko sat around a beautiful girl. The girl had short white hair with long bangs framing her face, pale skin, and light red eyes. She wore a gray kimono with white flower designs, a pale yellow obi, two big fans strapped on her waist, and kimono sandals. A mark of white swirls was on the nape of her pale, slender neck with the kanji for "Freedom". A ball of air was in her hands.

Haku was worried about Naruto and wanted to know how he was doing.

"Chika," Haku said worriedly. "Will Naruto-sama be okay?"

Chika sighed lazily. "You worry too much, Haku. Let's just relax and have some fun once in a while." Haku looked bewildered.

"How can you say that in a situation like this! He might be captured or being tortured right now or-"

Zabuza stopped him. "Calm down. He's not going to die. Let Chika see with her own eyes."

Chika sighed. "You people are so persistent."

**Personal Info**

Name: Chika Hanarashi

Age: 17

Weapon of Choice: Two fans

Chakra Type: Wind and Water = Ice

Personality: When met, she appears to be lazy with no concern for anyone. But when on the battlefield, she is concerned for her comrades and serious in battle. (Think of a female version of Shikamaru.) She is also kind-hearted to all birds alike.

Summoning: All birds

Family Background: She had two brothers who died in an invasion from an enemy village. Her mother died when she was only three from a disease while her father left her to join a gang.

Other Abilities: She can see anything in her secret globe (Like the Third Hokage's) as long as she has the chakra of that person.

Chika took out a white, misty orb and put it on the table. She started to put her hands around it while doing some moves with them. She sighed and snapped her eyes wide open which turned white.

She then gasped after five agonizing minutes. "Naruto-sama…is captured."

**A/N CLIFFY RULES! AND I DON'T MEAN BEING TRAPPED IN THAT DOME THING! THE (SHUTS UP)…. I WILL NOT TELL! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. GOOD NEWS!

**A/N Good news, everyone! My family issue has been resolved as of yesterday but...it's still a bit tense with everyone; however, I improved my writing style and techniques and I will be continuing Hell's Warriors! My twin won't though...:'( She's in some gifted program and such and the eldest - I'm rambling...-_-**

**Anyways...THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!~ But the time god story won't. It's still up for adoption if anyone's willing. PM me. **

**But the good thing is that it will be continued. I give my humblest of apologies, my friends/fans. Expect this story to take a darker tone though.**

**Yay!~~ I won't get killed by my fans...0.0 I hope...**

**See you guys in the next installment!~ From there, you'll see how much I've grown as a writer...hehehehe**


	10. The Sign

**A/N YAY~~ THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY! I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: …I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNING: OOCness and other gore stuff!**

* * *

(Kumogakure Prison: Cell #999)

His body leaned over as his hands and ankles were chained to the wall. There were severe burn marks on his dirty, burnt skin along with several cuts and scars littering his chest. His bangs covered his eyes, making a shadow loom over them and obscuring them from the guards view.

Naruto's mismatched eyes slowly looked at the door of his cell as two buff guards came in with long, thick ropes. After they took off the chains, they quickly tied a rope around Naruto's neck and another around his wrists behind his back.

"If you try to run," one of the guards spoke in a cruel tone, "we will kill you on the spot with no hesitation."

"Don't worry," the other guard chuckled darkly. "This bastard can't even lift a pinkie." They both laughed like squealing pigs while dragging the unlucky prisoner to his death.

They didn't notice the smirk forming on his dirty face or the way his wounds healed at a fast rate.

(Execution Area)

There was a crowd of people who waited for the execution to start including the Raikage himself and all of the prison's guards. The woman who captured Naruto was smirking in triumph and arrogance as she saw her prey being dragged onto the area.

The two guards who were dragging Naruto made him sit down on a chair in the middle of the execution area. They strapped his wrists, arms, neck, legs, and ankles with black chains that were connected with the plain chair.

Whispers suddenly erupted from the crowd.

The Raikage, A, smirked as he looked down at the blonde prisoner. "You are an impressive shinobi. Breaking into Kumogakure Prison Section 9 is a massive feat, and helping your little friends escape from Rina's lightning dome along with the prison makes it even better. Do you have any last words or should I just give you a small gift I have in mind?"

Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes until he looked up slowly, showing the world his odd-colored eyes. He mumbled something that nobody could hear until a guard kicked his leg harshly.

"Speak louder, you little faggot," he growled. "Listen to the Raikage."

"I said," Naruto said with a calm face, "rot in hell, you son of a bitch."

Shocked gasps erupted everywhere at the insult. A just laughed like a man who never laughed before in a long time.

"Well, sonny boy," A chuckled. "We're already in hell. _You're _already in hell."

Naruto grinned devilishly. "That's a nice concept, jackass. Maybe we are in hell or maybe we have hell in ourselves. You're not dumb as you look, huh."

A started to laugh. "You're amusing, aren't you? Any more words?"

"Hmmm," Naruto said, sarcastically. "Let's see. I would love to see my friends right now and drink a cup of sake together. Oh, and possibly try to buy the last book of the series that I'm reading and maybe get the author's signature.

A chuckled. "I see. Would you like to play a game?"

"Oh," Naruto said with a goofy smile. "What kind of game?"

"A game where w-"

"Is it a board game? I love board games! Shogi is my thing, man!"

"No, but-"

"If it's one of those games where you move those little pieces of shit portrayed like fairies and having to spin a spinner than I'm out. Who gives a damn about those games anymore? I mean, they're so old nowadays. Unless you're one of those who loves to play old-fashioned. If you do, you're way behind."

A little girl started to cry in the crowd, insulted.

"Just li-"

"Or if it's one of those games where you have to-"

"Listen to me, damn it!" A screamed, slamming his fist on the armrest. (**Inspired by Nigahiga. XD**)

Naruto smiled innocently. "Go on."

A took a deep breath. "It's a game where we see if you will live or die."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"It's not supposed to," A replied with a sigh. "First, we shall-"

Naruto lifted up his hand like he was in class but the straps restrained him from going as far to the top of his wrist. "Wait, one question, two, actually. One, what do you mean live or die?"

A's eye twitched a bit as he rested his head on his hand. "I mean exactly what I said."

Naruto made an 'o'. "Second…"

He looked around with an eerie grin that made everyone feel uneasy. He waited for a few seconds until he cracked his neck, the popping sounds echoing across the silent field. It was a bit disbelieving, considering the fact that a chain was wrapped around his neck.

"Well?" A asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he carefully watched the blonde's movements.

Naruto suddenly grinned like an idiot. "Did you know that I'm a magician?"

He suddenly vanished into a white cloud of smoke, stunning everyone in the crowd. It took a few minutes for A to process the situation until a blade was laid on his neck.

"Now, how would you look like on my wall?" a voice whispered in his ear. "Cut clean or shredded?"

A, for once, felt fear take a cold grasp in him as a drop of sweat slid down the side of his face. "A shadow clone; but how?"

"Well, when I was a young lad I was persecuted like your little bro Killer B," Naruto drawled. "Guess why."

A gulped slightly as the blade delved slightly deeper into his throat. His mind reeled fast and that's when he realized that all of his guards were gone.

"Oh, don't worry," Naruto reassured. "They're just taking a break from standing too long."

A glared. "If you dare lay a finger on them-"

Naruto smirked, taking in the fear as man drinks water. "I didn't lay a finger on them, don't worry. I did lay my blade on them though…if you get what I mean."

"Guards, formation 45!" A screamed; elbowing Naruto's stomach. Naruto only vanished into a white puff of smoke when the Raikage laid a touch on him. "Another clone? Be careful and take him out efficiently! I'll use his blood as my morning soup when I'm done!"

A swarm of guards quickly came out of their assigned hiding spots and made a protective circle around the Raikage and the civilians.

There was a deadly silence upon the people. It was as if staring at a still-life picture; there was no movement except for their wandering eyes and quick intakes of air.

A boy's cry erupted and everyone started to scream when a head rolled over, a trail of blood behind it. It was the head of Rina; her eyes full of shock and her lips forming a silent scream.

It was quite a scene to Naruto who stood on top of a tree branch, watching everyone screech in fear and run like small ants. It was even more amusing when he saw A and the guards failing miserably at getting the people to calm down.

He snapped sharply and loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "There, that's better. Now…please bring me your leader."

A glared. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's the one you signed the contract with?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

A stood his ground. "I'll say it again. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot," Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're wearing the ring. Now tell me who it is before I search your private stash."

A glared at the teen. "Guards, attack him!"

Naruto shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." He vanished in a swirl of flames.

"Find that bastard and bring him back alive so I'll take the pleasure of torturing him myself, now!"

"Hai!" The guards dispersed, searching frantically for the disappeared teen.

(Outside Kumo)

Naruto met Yoshi and Yuki at their meeting point, which was a small bridge in a secluded clearing.

"Have you told them not to come?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Yuki nodded. "They were already halfway here and quite annoyed when they found out you were fine, although I expect a lecture from Haku-san and the others."

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

They all dashed through the trees, leaving behind a chaotic village, and vanished in the air.

* * *

**A/N O_O Not really what I expected…but, hey, it's worth something! And, yes, all of the Akatsuki (except Tobi and Zetsu) are on Naruto's side. You just have to wait.**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter! If you have any ideas, since I'm running out, then PM or leave a review for me. **

**Happy summer!**


	11. The Mark of Fate

**A/N Terribly sorry for the long wait! **

**Also, if no one is going to adopt any remaining fics of mine that needs to be adopted, I will delete it in two days. PM if you want to adopt any that's available!**

**Please check my new poll as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNINGS: OOCness, gore, etc.**

* * *

"…and then we had to find a way to keep those Konoha shinobis off our backs while tracking you down. Do you know how many times they tried to follow us? Zabuza-san, do not tell me to stop. Naruto-sama could've gotten killed if he hadn't – "

Chika smacked Haku in the head to stop rambling. "If it wasn't for your skills, I would've called for Gono by now."

Haku paled. "Not the bird, not the bird, not the bird…"

He was suddenly in a corner, rocking back and forth in a ball with a depressing aura among his head.

Naruto opened his eyes from his small nap. "What happened?"

His wounds were all healed and he looked perfectly fine if not for the slight darkening bags under his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Takashi greeted Naruto, dryly.

"I'm not glad to be back. What's with Haku?"

"Gono," was all Chika said.

The doors to the large living room of the compound opened, revealing the Tsukiyomi siblings. Gin was smiling brightly, talking a mile a minute while her older siblings just smiled back. A picture of a perfect family, Naruto's family…

"Kumo is in an uproar right now," Naruto finally said when everyone seated themselves. Haku was listening from his corner, too fear-stricken at the thought of the bird to come near.

"We will avoid Kumo for now until everything is settled," Naruto continued. "Yuki, make sure you disable Compound 5."

Yuki nodded. She swept her long hair back in a ponytail, getting ready for the sealing process. Her mark was a small bud of a flower with the kanji "シールド" (Shield).

"Gin, you should go and see how the Raikage is doing. Come back when I tell you so."

Gin winced, obviously not fond with the idea, but nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama."

"What about Konoha?" Itachi asked; his eyes were serious and dark.

"If I see any of those punks I'll rip them into shreds with Samehada," Kisame boasted.

He didn't go far although when Naruto sent him a glare.

"I will deal with them…_personally._"

Naruto looked at Itachi and Takashi; they understood.

"Tell me, Takashi. Does your family have any idea of your situation?"

Takashi gave a small feral grin that was unlike his Hyuuga character. "Of course not, Naruto-sama."

"Bring your gear. We're going to have a little trip."

"Oh, no, you're not, Naruto-sama!" Haku exclaimed. "You have to rest and – "

Michiko who was calmly sipping her soda grabbed Haku and shoved him in the wall.

"Your welcome," she said to the silent room.

(Konoha)

Tsunade looked over the ANBU Squad 3 with cold, blank eyes. "You failed."

Her words were chilling, sending a shiver up the bruised ANBU team's spine.

"Where is Naruto, Shikamaru?"

The Nara winced. If the Godaime used your real name, you know that she's pissed.

"The last time we saw him was in Suna," he replied. "He told us that he was going to Kumo right after."

"Where in Kumo?"

"Kumogakure Prison Section 9."

Tsunade furrowed her brows together at the mention of the prison. "I'll need a full report, Nara."

Last names made it worse.

The door opened, revealing Jiraiya.

"Tsunade!" he greeted with a large, stupid grin. "How are you?"

He sent small laser eyes at Shikamaru, daring him to say anything.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said, dryly, "I'm busy. Leave."

The toad sage held up a large bottle of sake. "Let's have a drink first. I need to talk to you."

"Godaime-sama!" a Chunin shouted from the door. "There's a riot in the village!"

Tsunade frowned with a glare. "Tell them I'm still keeping my casinos."

"It's not that! It's Uzumaki! He's back!"

"We'll talk later, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, bolting out the open window. "Squad 3, follow me!"

No one saw Jiraiya lean over the desk, take out a file that read PRIVATE, and sneak away into the shadows, leaving the sake bottle on the desk to only tip over and drain its violet content.

(With Naruto)

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he stormed through the village with Itachi and Takashi behind him, taking in delight of the fear-stricken villagers.

"I'm back!" he grinned, causing a little girl to scream.

He pushed over stalls and kicked anyone who was in the way, not caring in the least. Itachi and Takashi just burned down whatever was in their way.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, still dangling a small child by his heel. "Hmm?"

Tsunade ran towards him, her eyes filled with anger. Naruto dropped the boy carelessly to the ground and opened his arms for an embrace.

"You want a hug?" he grinned.

A chakra-infused punch was what he got instead. Everyone thought he got hit but they gasped sooner or later when Naruto appeared behind her.

"You're getting old."

Naruto gripped the back of Tsunade's neck and threw her face-down into the ground.

A loud billow of dust and smoke greeted everyone's eyes. Naruto just stood there, laughing with increasing insanity in his voice. Itachi and Takashi appeared by his side in case things get way out of hand for their leader.

"I guess aging does take a toll on you, _Obaa-chan_."

The bystanders all flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Naruto-baka!"

Naruto groaned. "Is she still here? Itachi, **get rid of her**."

Sakura appeared just as Itachi summoned his Katon: Goukayou no Jutsu. Her screams echoed in the silent village until it died down with the fire.

Naruto picked at his ear. "Is she dead yet?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Takashi answered.

Tsunade soon came out of the rubble and with the help of Shizune and a few Chuunins, she was supported to walk again.

"Naruto," she said, looking at the said man, "why are you doing this?"

Her face looked hurt but there was a small spark of anger in her eyes.

Naruto smiled viciously, showing his canines. "I'm here to leave my mark. From now on, Konoha will crumble."

Gasps and murmurs came from the enlarging crowd as they stared fearfully at him.

Naruto started to walk away with Itachi and Takashi behind him.

"T-Takashi-kun?" a small female voice said.

Takashi glared sharply at the cowering woman. "You are here as well? Pity…"

He continued to follow Naruto, not looking back at the village that betrayed him.

Naruto stopped for a second at Sakura's ashes.

"I'll be seeing you in Hell, slut."

The trio disappeared in flames, which made Tsunade fall on her knees and weep silently.

* * *

**A/N Not the best chapter and sorry if it wasn't long. Well, from this chapter on, there will be more…action? War? Anyways, stuff happens. **

**Enjoy...?**


End file.
